Descendant Lunae
by Luna Rhae
Summary: Él la ha estado esperando desde hacía demasiado tiempo y por fin ella apareció. A ella le gusta la vida que él le da pero ¿se adaptará al tipo de amor que existe entre esas criaturas? / Universo Alterno. Vampiros. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Antes de que lean este capitulo quiero que lean esta nota:_

 _La historia es un autoplagio de otra historia que había escrito anteriormente y que se encuentra en **mi perfil** bajo el nombre de __**Se mía, Hijos de la Luna y Nunca seré tuya.**_ _La historia, por obvias razones, está modificada para adaptarse lo más que se pueda a los personajes._

 _Sin embargo, aunque está adaptada a los personajes también **habrá uso indiscriminado del OoC** , así que no se sorprendan de verlos actuando de forma extraña. También rompo casi todas las lineas familiares que hay, ya lo descubrirán cuando la vayan leyendo._

 _Aún así, necesito que sepan que está rankeada como_ _ **M**_ _no solo por las escenas de sexo explicitas que habrá sino por el gore ligero y por algunos temas que se tocaran como el incesto y maltrato físico._

 _El incesto en esta historia_ _ **no es**_ _de ese tipo que todos -o casi todos- han leído de amor entre primos sino es de un tipo más fuerte que los hará querer insultarme y posiblemente sentirán ganas de vomitar cuando lo descubran._

 _ **Si esta historia les gusta**_ _díganmelo y haganmelo saber en sus_ _ **reviews, follows o favoritos**_ _así el próximo_ _ **jueves/viernes**_ _verán el siguiente capitulo. Si no les gusta entonces la historia se quedará como un **One-Shot.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **—Capítulo Uno—**

Observó por la ventana de la aeronave mientras sobrevolaba el aeropuerto de Magnolia, era cerca de medio día y agradecía que el sol estuviera justamente sobre sus cabezas evitando que los rayos de éste entraran directamente por las ventanas.

\- Acabo de hablar con Sting, dice que llegará un poco tarde por culpa del tráfico – escuchó como le decía su acompañante. Él solo asintió en silencio ante esa oración mientras el piloto decía por el altavoz que se colocaran el cinturón de seguridad y pusieran sus asientos en posición vertical.

El aterrizaje fue suave así como lo había sido el resto del vuelo desde que salieron de viaje pero no podía decir eso de sí mismo, debajo de su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia estaba que hervía de enojo y coraje, solo esperaba que llegaran a su casa para poder poner en su lugar a la causante de su mal humor. Su acompañante, por otro lado, estaba viendo por la ventana cuando escuchó que hizo un sonido de sorpresa sacándolo de sus pensamientos psicópatas que había estado maquinando durante el viaje.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – La volteó a ver con flojera mientras pasaba su mano por su cabellera rosada – ¿Sting tardará más de lo que dijo?

Ella lo volteó a ver y negó con la cabeza mientras señala con su dedo algo que había afuera del avión; se levantó de su asiento acercándose a ella para poder ver también y él mismo hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Afuera estaba la prensa, tras una valla de seguridad, tratando de acceder al avión, los flashes de las cámaras habían empezado a dispararse frente a las ventanillas del avión tratando de conseguir una buena toma de él.

Se alejó de la ventana y su acompañante lo imitó.

\- No sé cómo se enteraron de que llegábamos hoy – la escuchó quejarse mientras la veía marcar el número de Sting.

\- No sé por qué te sorprende – le respondió con flojera mientras veía el Fedorra que tenía en las manos.

Sting llegó unos minutos después en un BMW negro que estacionó junto a la aeronave formando una muralla entre el avión y la prensa.

\- Ya es hora – dijo más para sí que para su acompañante y se colocó los entes de sol y el Fedora.

La puerta del avión se abrió y la escalerilla descendió despacio mientras el murmullo de los reporteros se hacía más intenso, eso le molestaba. Salió con cuidado por la puerta mientras el sol de mediodía caía sobre la parte del rostro que no cubrían ni los lentes ni el Fedora y un siseo nació y murió en su garganta, tras él escuchó la risa de su acompañante.

En el momento en que puso un pie en los escalones los flashes de las cámaras se dirigieron hacia él en un patético intento de tomarle una foto decente. Él no se detuvo a posar para las cámaras ni a dar entrevistas banales y superficiales, sino que se limitó a entrar por la puerta que Sting mantenía abierta para que él entrara mientras las preguntas sobre el lugar donde estaba y lo que hacía ahí se escuchaban.

 _Basura_.

Su acompañante bajó unos momentos después que él y al igual que con él, los flashes se dirigieron hacia ella junto con un montón de preguntas sobre su ropa; ella tampoco se detuvo ni dijo nada por respuesta a las preguntas, solo se limitó a sonreír mientas sus lentes negros ocultaban sus ojos y se sujetaba el sombrero negro de ala ancha con una mano. Los reporteros tuvieron suerte, el viento hizo que su cabello rojo ondeara a sus espaldas como la seda y una lluvia de flashes se desató. Con eso se mantendrían entretenidos.

Sting cerró la puerta del vehículo inmediatamente después de que ella había entrado en él. Los reporteros rodearon aparatosamente el vehículo empujándolo levemente y haciendo que se le cayeran los lentes por eso, ni siquiera se molestó en recogerlos, había escuchado un crack proveniente del piso que le decía que sus lentes ya eran basura. La luz del sol le cayó directamente en la cara haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza mientras entraba apresuradamente al vehículo.

Los cristales polarizados le servían para dos cosas, evitar que el sol entrara y evitar que los chismosos vieran lo que hacían adentro, ambas cosas eran molestas, unas más que otras, el sol por ejemplo, era algo que no podían eliminar pero los reporteros, bueno, ellos era otra cosa que aunque eliminaran siempre aparecían más y más, como si se multiplicaran por esporas.

Sting puso en marcha el vehículo mientras los reporteros se apartaban para que no los arroyaran mientras aceleraba, escuchó a uno que otro lanzando una maldición hacia Sting y rió un poco por eso ya que de seguro el rubio también estaría lanzándole maldiciones a todos y hasta la predicción de su futura muerte.

Muy sádica si era el propio Sting el que la ejecutaba.

 **—o—**

Era tarde cuando despertó, tan tarde que los rayos del sol estaban tornándose naranjados mientras la primera estrella hacia su aparición en el firmamento. Rodó por un momento sobre su cama hasta que comprobó que ya no tenía sueño entonces se levantó estirando los brazos mientras las articulaciones de las vértebras en su espalda tronaban una por una.

Se quitó la ropa que había usado para dormir, unos pantaloncillos cortos y una remera vieja, y se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla y una remera no tan vieja, se colocó las sandalias de estar por la casa y salió de su habitación hacia el pequeño baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Cuando estuvo arreglada se dirigió hacia la pequeña sala-comedor de su vivienda esperando encontrarse con su padre pero lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía: _"Aquí hay dinero para la cena, compra lo que quieras."_

Eso era todo.

Junto a la nota había varios billetes de colores que ella tomó y metió en su pantalón mientras arrugaba la nota y la tiraba a la basura que estaba llena de notas y recipientes de sopa instantánea. Suponía que su padre no llegaría esa noche a dormir, como el resto de las noches en las cuales se quedaba hasta altas horas embriagándose en la cantina del pueblo mientras se gastaba el dinero que no tenía y que no quería imaginar cómo conseguía.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió dejando sentir una fresca brisa de otoño. Suspiró un momento y salió rumbo a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. El dinero que le había dejado no era suficiente como para comprar un poco de carne pero tampoco era una miseria, para algo más que una sopa instantánea le alcanzaría.

Caminó por las calles del pueblo en el que vivían mientras recordaba hacia donde tenía que girar para llegar a la tienda de conveniencia. Odiaba ese pueblo. La gente la miraba raro cada vez que salía de su casa, siempre de noche, y murmuraba cosas a sus espaldas. Ella no era más que una forastera en tierra ajena, pero que por irónico que pareciera esa tierra era _su_ tierra, y esa noche, como todas las anteriores, la gente se le quedaba mirando y murmurando mientras ella pasaba junto a ellos.

 _Ignorantes_.

Cuando entró en la tienda la campañilla de la puerta alertó al dueño que estaba atendiendo a una de las señoras del pueblo que la miró como si la peste acabara de entrar a la tienda y tuviese que huir de ahí antes de contagiarse de algo.

\- Llegas a tiempo, estaba por cerrar – le dijo el hombre mayor mientras le sonreía un poco. El señor Johnson era el único que parecía tratarla con amabilidad en ese lugar, desde que era pequeña recordaba que el hombre atendía a su mamá de forma amable y a ella le regala un dulce, pero eso había sido hace demasiados años. Ella le sonrió de regreso con amabilidad y le compró una sopa instantánea junto con un pan francés casero que el hombre guardó en una bolsa de papel entregándosela.

Se despidió del hombre mayor y cargó su bolsa de compras en una mano mientras se dirigía hacia su pequeña casa, esa vez decidió concentrar toda su atención en el camino que tenía que seguir en vez de escuchar a las personas que hablaban solo porque tenían boca.

Entró a su casa y de dirigió a la cocina, puso a calentar un poco de agua sobre la estufa eléctrica, que misteriosamente había sobrevivido a la venta masiva que su papá había hecho mientras ella no estaba, y luego la vertió en la sopa instantánea sabor camarón que había comprado en la tienda; le volvió a colocar la tapa y esperó a que estuviera lista mientras ella veía por la ventana a las personas que pasaban con una ligera sensación de molestia.

Se mordió la mejilla por dentro y luego retomó su sopa instantánea con cuidado para no quemarse con ella. La noche era demasiado bonita como para comer sola dentro de una casa que pareciera siempre estar vacía así que salió al jardín trasero que tenía la casa y se sentó en el escalón de la puerta. Destapó su sopa y empezó a comerla mientras la fresca brisa le despeinaba el cabello y le acariciaba el rostro.

Dejó el recipiente donde había comido la sopa junto al escalón y ella se recostó en el marco de la puerta viendo las estrellas y tratando de descifrar cual era cual en el firmamento. Cerró los ojos por un momento y empezó lo que hacia todas las noches desde hacía dos meses: trataba de recordar.

Empezó a poner en orden los hechos desde antes de su desaparición, eso era fácil pero lo último que recordaba era a un hombre rubio que le sonreía mientras le daba un par de zapatos en medio del bosque; luego había un espacio negro y al final recordaba estar en una camilla de hospital dos años después.

Había dos años de su vida perdidos en la oscuridad, dos años de los que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, dos años que nadie le regresaría.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió las lágrimas aflorar en sus mejillas y se las limpió con el dorso de la mano. No sabía por qué lloraba cada vez que intentaba recordar lo que había pasado, no sabía si era por tristeza o por rabia.

Nuevamente cerró los ojos y volvió a forzar su mente a que le mostrara lo que ella había vivido durante esos dos años.

\- No te esfuerces tanto, hasta aquí veo el humo que sale de tu cabeza – escuchó la risa burlona de su mejor amigo, de su único amigo de hecho, y lo volteó a ver limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Gray, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó dejándole un lugar en el escalón de su puerta para él.

\- Te traje comida ¿o piensas que vas a sobrevivir comiendo sopas instantáneas? – le dijo mientras le mostraba un plato con comida. Ella le sonrió apenada por el comentario de las sopas pero estaba agradecida de que él no la dejara morir de hambre.

\- Gracias – respondió mientras tomaba el plato viendo la carne picada en pequeños cubitos junto con las papas y el arroz. Tomó el tenedor que había usado para la sopa instantánea y picó un trozo de carne llevándolo a su boca. Estaba caliente y sabía demasiado bien.

Gray solo la miraba comer en silencio, sabía que esa posiblemente sería la única comida decente que comería durante la noche. Cuando ella terminó de comer dejó el plato junto al tazón de sopa instantánea y se recostó en el marco de la puerta mientras veía las estrellas – ¿tú crees que lo extrañe? – preguntó despacio, como si fuera más una pregunta para ella pero sabía que esperaba una respuesta.

\- Yo creo que sí, se la pasan persiguiéndose todo el tiempo – le respondió mientras él también veía el cielo estrellado. Cuando ella regresó después de sus dos años perdida, él fue el único que fue a verla, ninguna de las personas que decían ser sus amigas en la escuela la fue a ver, solo él. En ese tiempo ella estaba ausente y retraída, encerrada en su mundo, contemplando a la nada por la puerta trasera de su casa, en el mismo escalón que estaban a ese momento, viendo a ningún punto en particular, quizás ninguno en esta dimensión.

No le sorprendía que su padre no estuviera, todos en el pueblo sabían que él se había dado a la bebida después de que la madre de Lucy muriera y se agravó con la desaparición de su hija.

Muchos dijeron haber visto a Lucy en la ciudad por las noches, con una ropa muy provocativa y en una esquina, otros dijeron que se había ido con un hombre, otros que habían encontrado sus restos en la cueva de algún animal salvaje, otros que simplemente se había aburrido del lugar y decidió marcharse por su cuenta y unos cuantos dijeron que la habían visto, acompañada de un pelinegro con aspecto de actor de cine en una tienda de ropa cara y que ella los saludó como siempre.

Todos los chismes se lo sabía él, todos y cada uno pero no creía ninguno. Él se los contó una tarde, mientras ella seguía contemplando ese punto fuera de esta dimensión y fue la primera vez que ella habló.

\- _No recuerdo nada de lo que dices, no recuerdo nada desde que me fui_ – esa había sido su respuesta – _pero tampoco quiero recordarlo, no quiero recordar y saber que hice algo de lo que dicen esos chismes_ – luego regresó a ver ese punto en la nada; para ella solo se había ido un día, dos a lo mucho y había estado perdida en el bosque. Después de un largo silencio ella dejó de ver ese punto en la oscuridad y le contó una historia que él nunca había escuchado pero que supuso, la había aprendido en algún punto de esos dos años.

Le contó que la luna estaba enamorada del sol y el sol de la luna, pero por culpa de Dios ellos no podían estar juntos y la luna lloró para poder deshacerse del sentimiento que los humanos llamaban amor.

 **—o—**

Ya era de noche cuando Sting estacionó el carro frente a una enorme mansión blanca que estaba completamente iluminada con luz artificial y les abrió la puerta a él y a su acompañante para que bajaran del vehículo. Antes de llegar a la casa tuvieron que pasar a hacer unos cuantos arreglos para que su estancia fuera más satisfactoria en esa casa en medio del bosque.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? – le preguntó a su acompañante mientras se paraban tras de Sting para que abriera la puerta de la mansión.

\- Claro que estoy segura – sonrió mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el sombrero de ala ancha frente a ella y se acomodaba el cabello – no sabes como he estado deseando este momento desde que despertaste.

\- No sabes lo mucho que lo he esperado yo también – le sonrió y colocó su brazo para que ella pudiera sujetarlo y entrar a la mansión como la perfecta pareja feliz que fingirían ser.

Sting abrió la puerta despacio dejando ver que todos los empleados estaban ahí para recibirlo con los honores que él se merecía. Justo unos pasos más delante de los empleados estaba Rouge parado formalmente pero con la mirada fija en ellos y más atrás bajaba Lisanna por las escaleras con su característico gesto de superioridad.

Internamente sonrió por eso mientras Rouge se acercaba a ellos de forma casual – Mis señores – habló de forma suave y aterciopelada pero a la vez lo suficientemente alto para que Lisanna, que estaba terminado de bajar las escaleras, lo escuchara – permítanme ser el primero en felicitarlos por su compromiso.

\- Gracias, Rouge – contestó Erza sin soltar el brazo de Natsu que sonreía complacido por lo que estaba pasando. El aludido solo hizo una pequeña reverencia a eso y se alejó un poco mientras los demás empleados hacían lo mismo.

Lisanna se quedó parada en su lugar, al pie de la escalera, al escuchar lo que Rouge acaba de decir. Eso tenía que ser una jodida broma del maldito de Natsu, él no podía casarse con cualquiera, todo mundo lo sabía. Apretó los puños mientras veía como el pelirrosa se despedía con un beso de su prometida y se iba con Sting y Rouge hacia el despacho de la mansión para hablar de cosas que a ella, en ese momento, no le interesaban.

Lisanna se encaminó al despacho con la intención de seguir y enfrentar a Natsu, él no podía estar haciéndole eso pero se vio impedida de seguir su camino, la mano de Erza estaba sujetándole la muñeca con la fuerza suficiente como para romperla. Eso la terminó de sacar de sus casillas.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Ordenó con voz autoritaria, dejando de lado aquella voz dulzona que siempre usaba cuando Natsu estaba cerca – ¡Tú no eres nadie para tocarme!

\- ¿No has escuchado lo que dijo Rouge o es que acaso estás sorda? _Yo_ soy la prometida de Natsu – le dijo con una voz de completa superioridad mientras le soltaba la muñeca con desprecio y le ensañaba el anillo de diamantes que cargaba en su dedo corazón – Así que te puedo tratar como _a mí_ se me dé la gana.

\- ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! ¡Yo no sé cómo se pudo prestar Natsu para semejante teatro! ¡Todo mundo sabe que él está detrás de esa mocosa humana! – habló con toda la rabia y veneno que pudo juntar.

\- ¿Y crees que yo no sé cuáles son tus intenciones? – Los ojos de Lisanna se abrieron como platos al escuchar la suave voz que Erza estaba empleando – has estado detrás de Natsu desde que Zeref te llevó a vivir al castillo y te hiciste su amante con tal de obtener un lugar tras el poder de la familia. ¿Creíste que él no se daba cuenta? – La tensión en la sala era palpable, los presentes solo observaban la discusión entre las mujeres y Lisanna solo quería matarla de la forma más sádica posible mientras apretaba los puños con enojo sin despegar la vista de Erza - ¡Oh! En verdad te lo creíste – le hablo con burla mientras le entregaba su sombrero de ala ancha a uno de los empleados que estaban ahí.

\- ¡Mientes! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas de mí? ¡Yo amo a Natsu!

\- Lo amas ¿En serio? ¿Y porque lo amas te encargaste de desaparecer a Lucy? – hablaba con un toque de incredulidad. Lisanna tragó duro, esa mujer sabía lo que había hecho y ahora los presentes en ese lugar también – pero te falló el plan queridita, Natsu se va a casar conmigo y en cuanto estemos casados le contare lo que hiciste – rió con dulzura por eso – créeme cuando te digo que ni Zeref te va a salvar de su furia.

Lisanna miro con rabia a la mujer y se retiró a su habitación analizando las palabras que le había dicho, según ella, Natsu no sabía aun nada de lo que le pasó a su anhelada mocosa, así que tenía tiempo para deshacerse de esa prometida que perjudicaba sus planes. Más tarde iría a hablar con él.

Erza se quedó en la sala después de que el pequeño enfrentamiento con Lisanna había acabado, una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles y estiraba las piernas por todo lo largo de este. Luego miró el anillo de diamantes en su mano y sonrió aún más mientras tomaba su móvil para llamarle a su prometido que se encontraba aun del otro lado del mundo.

 **—o—**

Natsu se encontraba en su habitación intentado leer los papeles de las diversas compañías en las que había hecho negocios su papá, tenía que estar al pendiente de ellas ahora que estaba despierto y simplemente su mente no se concentraba un ninguno.

Contenerse para no destrozar a Lisanna en muchas partes muy pequeñas y seguirle el juego a su prima le estaba costando más de lo que imaginaba, Rouge había hecho bien su papel en todo ese teatro y le pagaría de la única manera que sabía que le gustaría a él, le entregaría a Lisanna en una bandeja de plata.

Sonrió por eso.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y supo de inmediato quien era, estaba haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no matarla ahí mismo. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y el sonido de una prenda de vestir que caía al piso. Sonrió con ironía por eso. En verdad era una maldita zorra interesada.

\- Natsu – dijo con su típica voz dulzona mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda – te he extrañado tanto ¿Dónde te habías metido? – hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.

Natsu no aguanto más y la acorraló contra la pared de una forma tan íntima que ella pensó que su plan de seducción había funcionado.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy? – preguntó directamente con su voz cargada de ira mientras la inmovilizaba contra la pared y su propio cuerpo sujetándola por ambas muñecas a los costados.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es Lucy? Natsu suéltame, me estas lastimando – sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, ella sabía que estaba en problemas y tenía que usar sus mejores armas.

\- ¡No finjas!

\- ¡Es que yo no sé de lo que hablas! ¡Yo no sé quién es Lucy! – Las lágrimas de la mujer escurrían por su rostro, Natsu le soltó las muñecas y Lisanna sintió el alivio ante la falta de presión, un alivio que duró muy poco ya que inmediatamente sintió la mano de él cerrarse alrededor de su cuello como una garra.

\- Te lo preguntare una vez más – dijo hablándole al oído con una voz tan dulce que era peligrosa mientras le apretaba el cuello - ¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy, Lisanna?

\- No… yo no sé… de lo que… hablas… - dijo entre jadeos de miedo y falta de aire. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia a Natsu con la albina. Acerco su boca al cuello de esta y con su lengua lamió una parte erizándole la piel de una forma tan aterradora que ella no supo explicárselo en ese momento.

\- Sabes que hay una manera más fácil de hacer que hables ¿verdad? – Lisanna se congelo del miedo abriendo sus ojos tan grandes como platos – si te muerdo, te volverás de mi propiedad y a través de tu sangre me enteraría de todo lo que hiciste, después de todo – le besó el cuello nuevamente – siempre quisiste que te mordiera ¿Por qué no complacerte? Además, una nueva esclava no estaría de más, a mi prometida le seria de ayuda.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Te diré lo que le hice! – Él le soltó el cuello y ella se llevó una mano a este como un acto reflejo – Le borré la memoria y la deje vagar por el bosque, no me sorprendería que estuviera muerta a estas alturas – hablo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _Miserable mujer._

Natsu reaccionó mal ante sus palabras haciendo que uno de sus ojos pasara del verde al amarillo con negro en menos de un segundo. Lisanna jamás en su vida había visto algo como lo que acababa de ver, había escuchado leyendas sobre eso pero nunca lo había visto de cerca; sabía que estaba en serios problemas, Natsu la levanto por el cuello y la tiró contra la pared más lejana golpeándole la espalda contra esta, se acercó a ella y la volvió a tomar por el cuello alzándola lo suficiente como para darle dos golpes en la cara y luego volverla aventar contra la pared.

Lisanna sentía como algunos huesos se le fisuraban ante los golpes del pelirrosa, este en cambió no se detenía, la había dejado tendida en el suelo mientras le presionaba con saña el abdomen con uno de sus pies para después mandarla a volar contra las paredes.

 **—o—**

Después de lo que a Lisanna le había parecido una eternidad entraron Erza y Rouge a la habitación de forma apresurada alarmándose al ver el estado en el que Lisanna se encontraba. Natsu la tenía sujeta del cuello con una sola mano y suspendida unos centímetros del suelo haciendo que sus pies se balancearan mientras los colmillos del pelirrosa se asomaban peligrosamente sobre sus labios.

Erza se acercó a él y le dio un golpe a un costado con tanta fuerza que provocó que aflojara el agarre del cuello de Lisanna haciendo que ella callera al suelo como su fuera un costal de papas, Rouge aprovechó ese momento para llevarse de ahí a la albina cargándola como una princesa mientras veía como fluía la sangre de las heridas que le había ocasionado su antiguo amante con semejante golpiza.

Erza por su parte se quedó a lidiar con el monstruo en el que se había convertido su primo; tuvo que usar la fuerza para lograr calmarlo y unos cuantos trucos que le había enseñado Jellal mientras Natsu experimentaba la _muerte dormida_.

Esos ojos amarillos eran el inminente signo de que era un monstruo, un sangrepura.

 **—o—**


	2. Chapter 2

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Como prometí, capitulo nuevo. Uso indiscriminado de OoC._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **—Capítulo Dos—**

Lisanna estaba despertando después de haber caído en la inconsciencia a causa de los golpes que le había dado Natsu. Se sentía ligeramente adolorida, las heridas y hematomas que le había provocado el pelirrosa unas horas antes ya estaban curados, los huesos que se habían fisurado ya estaban como nuevos pero lo único que realmente no se recuperaría nunca sería su orgullo.

Estaba despechada, todos sus años de espera habían sido en vano, creía que engañaba al heredero del poder y la única engañada era ella, por eso Natsu nunca probo su sangre, por más sediento que se viera, por más necesitado que estaba; aun después de entregarse a él en cuerpo, y solo en cuerpo, porque alma era algo que ella no creía tener.

¿Realmente le amaba?

¿O era solo la idea que le había metido Zeref en la cabeza?

Después de tanto tiempo ya no tenía la certeza de nada.

Una pregunta asalto su mente al momento de recorrer con la vista más detenidamente el lugar donde estaba y la ropa que tenía puesta ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa cama y quien la había vestido? Lo último que recordaba eran los ojos amarillos de Natsu mientras le sujetaba la garganta para estrangularla. Se llevó la mano a su cuello mientras con la mirada buscaba indicios de vida en esa habitación.

\- Rouge, sé que estas aquí. – habló en un susurro momentos después de permanecer en silencio.

\- Eres muy perceptiva bonita – hablaba mientras salía de entre las sombras que se proyectaban en la pared y se acercaba a ella – veo que ya estas recuperada, será mejor que te vayas de mi cuarto. – Se encaminó a la salida pero Lisanna le sujeto la muñeca impidiendo que él avanzara más.

\- No me eches, por favor – eso era claramente una súplica – quédate conmigo, por lo menos hasta que amanezca y todos se duerman, no quiero estar sola.

\- Bonita, no confundas las cosas, te saque de ahí porque eres la hija de Zeref, solo por eso – el tinte frio de su voz era demasiado palpable. Se deshizo del agarre de una forma casi elegante y se encaminó de nuevo a la salida dándole la espalda.

\- Por favor – Lisanna se había levantado de la cama y lo abrazaba por la espalda – no me dejes sola, por favor, Rouge.

Este se quedó quieto mientras una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción adornaba su rostro, sonrisa que Lisanna no podía ver al tener la cara pegada a la espalda de él. Ella le estaba rogando, algo que ella misma juró que nunca le haría y menos por compañía.

Rouge se giró entre los brazos de ella quedando frente a frente, ocultó su sonrisa y todos sus instintos de lujuria, sabía que una mujer como ella, en el estado en el que se encontraba de vulnerabilidad, era altamente peligrosa, un mal movimiento y todos sus planes se irían por tierra.

Apartó uno de los mechones del cabello blanco que caían en el rostro de la mujer y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, le dedicaba una mirada curiosa, recorriendo con la vista los restos de lágrimas secas que habían escurrido por su cara; con una mano sujetó su cintura y con la otra levantó su cara, Rouge acercó la punta de su nariz a los labios de esta y los delineó con suavidad siguiendo el contorno y sintiendo el aliento agitado y tibio de ella

Lisanna se estremecía a cada segundo por el roce de su piel haciendo inevitable el deseo de besarlo.

 _Y lo besó._

Era un beso demasiado intenso pero necesitado de afecto. Rouge respondió el beso con la misma intensidad que Lisanna y deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de ésta hasta posarlas sobre sus caderas; ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él haciendo más profundo el beso y frotando descaradamente su cuerpo con el de él.

La erección de Rouge era palpable, siempre había deseado a esa mujer, su voz lo volvía loco y su cuerpo era algo con lo que había fantaseado innumerables veces desde que la había conocido; de un ágil movimiento la volvió a tumbar en la cama haciendo que ella quedara debajo de él, besando el largo cuello de ella, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Natsu cuando lo fue a ver después de que despertara.

 _No dejes que ella te muerda_

Era algo que tenía que evitar a toda costa, sí él se dejaba guiar por la lujuria del momento y la mordía en el cuello ella reaccionaria de la misma manera y eso no era conveniente ni para Natsu ni para el propio Rouge; enredó sus dedos en la delicada bata de dormir de seda que la cubría a ella y de un solo movimiento la tela se hizo girones y retazos que fueron a parar al piso dejándola a ella completamente desnuda; cuando ella intentó hacer lo mismo con él las manos de Rouge se lo impidieron mientras la besaba descaradamente.

Empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de ella de forma lenta entre besos y caricias que hacían que ella suspirara de placer; atrapó uno de los pezones de ella con sus labios y empezó a estimularlo con la lengua mientras que con una manó apretaba el otro y lo pellizcaba con la punta de los dedos.

Los gemidos de Lisanna eran música para sus oídos.

Su boca se alejó del pecho dejando un camino de saliva por donde pasaban sus labios hasta que se colocó sobre el vientre de Lisanna y lentamente fue separándole las piernas para permitirse hacer lo siguiente a su gusto.

En esos momentos a ella no le importaba nada, ni el haber casi muerto a manos de su antiguo amante ni el haberse jurado jamás entregarse a Rouge, solo deseaba ser tomada por aquel hombre que la había salvado de una muerte segura.

La lengua de Rouge empezó a recorrer la entrepierna de Lisanna notando como el cuerpo de ella había reaccionado al placer de las caricias que le había dado, estaba completamente húmeda; empezó a lamer cada parte de piel que le entregaba ella, jugaba con su clítoris haciendo que con cada roce ella gimiera de placer y se estremeciera cada parte de su cuerpo, con una mano sujetaba una de sus piernas y con la otra introducía un dedo en su cavidad mientras besaba la parte más próxima a la arteria.

Cuando sintió que Lisanna llegó al orgasmo le clavó rápidamente los colmillos en la pierna.

Las pupilas de Lisanna se dilataron aún más de lo que ya estaban; que él le haya clavado sus colmillos en medio del orgasmo había sido la experiencia más placentera que había experimentado en su vida hasta ese momento, lentamente empezó a sentir que su voluntad abandonaba su mente y su cuerpo haciéndola enteramente propiedad de Rouge, ya no eran iguales, ella se acababa de volver propiedad de él, nadie la podía tocar, solamente él, ya no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, solamente a él, ni siquiera su padre y creador tenia poder sobre ella, solamente Rouge, tampoco podía beber la sangre de él ni morderlo, a menos que él mismo se lo ofreciera, algo que Rouge no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

La necesitaba controlada, Natsu se lo pidió explícitamente y francamente, la idea de que ella le mordiera y bebiera su sangre no le era grata, hacer eso solo formaría un vínculo entre los dos, serian de pertenencia mutua, y él, al único que le debía obediencia era a Natsu.

Separó sus labios de la herida sangrante que le había provocado a su nueva adquisición y se limpió la sangre con un pedazo de lo que había sido la bata de dormir de Lisanna, se acomodó la ropa y le tiró una sábana a ella para cubrir su desnudez.

La erección en su entrepierna le dolía y pedía a gritos ser calmada pero no lo haría, no por el momento. Se obligó a sí mismo a desviar sus pensamientos para deshacerse de la molestia en sus pantalones y se fue de la habitación, ya tendría tiempo después para saciar toda su lujuria en ella.

 **—o—**

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Erza lo dejó solo en su habitación completamente calmado.

Se había puesto a estudiar la información que tenía acerca de Lucy y su posible paradero, también había mandado a llamar a la mujer de confianza de su padre para que ayudara a Sting con su búsqueda, iban a peinar toda Magnolia y sus alrededores si eso hacía falta.

Rouge entro a la habitación interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Natsu, la brisa que se formó al entrar en el cuarto inundó las fosas nasales del pelirrosa con el aroma a sexo y sangre provocando que de un solo movimiento, y por instinto, se levantara de su asiento acorralando a Rouge contra la pared, los ojos de Natsu brillaban rojos y con la lengua le recorría el cuello al pelinegro haciéndolo cerrar los ojos despacio por eso.

 _Tenía sed_.

Rouge le extendió un brazo y Natsu se separó del cuello para enfocarse en la extremidad que se le presentaba, le corrió la manga dejando al descubierto las venas azules de la muñeca, clavó sus colmillos en ésta y comenzó a beber lentamente la sangre de él; cuando hubo saciado lo suficiente su sed, se separó de la muñeca de Rouge limpiando con la lengua todo rastro de sangre como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

\- Lo he hecho, ahora podremos vigilar a Zeref a través de Lisanna – la voz de Rouge era tan suave como un susurro y tenía el rostro de Natsu a escasos centímetros de frente al suyo.

\- Perfecto – se alejó despacio – ¿te gustó tu regalo? – preguntó dándole la espalda y regresando a su asiento. Rouge se quedó parado junto a la pared.

\- Me siento complacido con ella – su voz regresó a la normalidad.

\- Me alegro.

\- La persona que mandó a llamar llega esta noche, Sting ya le ha informado los por menores de la situación y dice que será un placer trabajar para usted.

\- Excelente, te puedes retirar.

 **—o—**

\- Juvia, bienvenida – le dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras ella entraba por la puerta del despacho en esa mansión del bosque – espero que no haya habido problemas en el viaje.

\- Solo la luz del sol mi señor – le respondió mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que él señalaba.

\- Es algo que a todos nos molesta pero es la única forma de pasar desapercibidos – le dijo y ella asintió. Era algo que ella sabía desde hacía demasiados años, las cicatrices en su espalda eran una prueba de eso. – Mi padre te dijo por qué estás aquí, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió ligeramente como respuesta a esa pregunta, todos sabían cuál era la nueva prioridad en la agenda del pelirrosa y a ella no se le hizo extraño que él mandara a llamarla.

\- Vas a ir, junto con Sting, a este pueblo – habló mostrándole un punto en el extenso mapa de Magnolia – aquí es donde la encontraron por primera vez – señaló un punto en el bosque y ella notó la cercanía de ese pueblo con el punto donde la encontraron.- Van a peinar la zona y si no encuentran nada entonces irán a este otro pueblo – marcó otro punto en el mapa – así hasta que ella aparezca.

Ella volvió a asentir de forma leve mientras él terminaba de darle las instrucciones de lo que harían en el momento de que la encontraran. Supuso que Sting ya estaba al corriente con los detalles de eso así que no se molestaría en contárselos, después de todo, trabajar junto con Sting era algo que a ella no le hacía mucha emoción.

Salió del despacho de Natsu dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que le habían asignado agradeciendo que el sol ya se hubiese ocultado mientras ella estaba hablando con el pelirrosa. Pensaba entrar a su habitación, bañarse y cambiarse para luego salir a hacer el encargo pero Sting estaba reclinado sobre la puerta de la habitación.

 _Rubio insufrible_.

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí – le sonrió con esa sonrisa socarrona que ella tanto odiaba, no pudo evitar poner una cara de molestia absoluta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – su voz no sonó tan hostil como ella quería pero fue lo suficiente como para que el rubio captara que no era bien recibido.

\- Nada, solo quería pasar a saludarte – le volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba a ella de forma casi felina – o ¿qué? ¿No puedo pasar a saludar a mi compañera de misión? – le dijo mientras se terminaba de acercar a ella acortando el espacio para poder besarla.

La había acorralado, de eso él podía estar seguro, por fin podría poner sus manos sobre Juvia y hacerla su compañera, con lo que no contó fue con el golpe que recibió de lleno en el estómago con uno de los delicados puños de ella y que terminó por sacarle el aire dejándolo estático mientras sus manos sujetaban su estómago e intentaba recobrar el aire.

\- Nunca sin mi permiso – le dijo con enojo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y se perdía en la oscuridad de ella.

\- Sting, deja de acosarla – la voz de Rouge sonó a su espalda – jamás lograrás nada así.

\- Calla, solo lo dices porque Natsu te regaló a su amante – le escupió con odio.

\- Al menos yo tengo amante – se burló de forma sínica y se fue de ahí.

 **—o—**

Estaba caminando hacia la casa de Lucy con una bolsa de papel en la mano, donde había guardado un par de emparedados para que comiera Lucy, cuando vio a una mujer, que a simple vista se notaba forastera, caminando entre las calles del pueblo en el que vivían. Se le hizo extraño ya que no llegaban muchos forasteros por ese lugar, no de noche y no vestidos de forma tan elegante, como si fueran a una fiesta de coctel muy exclusiva.

Los extraños no le gustaban, nunca le habían gustado porque un extraño fue el que embarazó a su madre y luego la abandonó con un niño que se le murió dentro matándola también. Se dio la vuelta de forma sutil y rodeó el lugar entrando en un callejón que salía detrás de una casa abandonada, siguió su camino hacia la casa de Lucy mientras volteaba a ver sobre su hombro por si alguien lo seguía.

Un poco de paranoia, cualquiera la tendría.

La encontró sentada en el escalón de la cocina viendo a las estrellas, nunca la encontraba de otra forma que no fuese esa, ella podría pasar toda la noche contemplando a esos puntos brillantes si no fuera porque él la iba a visitar o por su padre que aparecía en su casa cada determinado tiempo, más específicamente cuando se le acababa el dinero.

\- ¿Ya cenaste? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella con la bolsa en a mano. Ella negó mientras lo miraba apenada y él maldijo a al hombre al que ella llamaba padre. – Toma – le entregó la bolsa que ella tomó dándole una sonrisa de gratitud mientras sacaba su contenido y empezaba a comerlo – hay gente extraña en el pueblo – le dijo de forma casual mientras ella comía.

\- Lo sé – le respondió mientras terminaba de masticar. Eso lo sorprendió tanto que la volteó a ver de forma alarmada – la vi cuando salí hace un momento, ¿Qué crees que quieran? – le preguntó sin mucho interés.

Él relajó su expresión un momento pero por un instante tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- Nada bueno, eso es seguro – bufó molesto – sabes lo que pienso de los forasteros.

\- Lo sé – rió un poco por eso y eso lo relajó – estaré bien, no me va a pasar nada, nadie nunca se fijaría en mí, así que estaré bien.

 **—o—**

Entró en su casa varias horas después de haber visitado a Lucy, siempre se quedaba con ella hasta que sentía que no podía contener más el sueño y se regresaba a su casa, cosa que por lo general era después de la media noche.

Su casa era incluso más pequeña que la de Lucy, solo era un cuarto de 5x5 con un baño improvisado, una cama, una mesa y un fogón, nada más. La casa que había compartido con su madre la había vendido junto con casi todos los muebles; le habían pagado una miseria pero esa miseria le había servido para subsistir mientras encontraba a alguien que le diera trabajo a un menor.

El carnicero del pueblo le dio el empleo limpiando tripas y sangre de los distintos animales que descuartizaban, por eso tenía dinero para poder pagar la casa donde vivía y carne para poder compartir con Lucy.

No se molestó en encender la luz para orientarse, lo único que quería era tumbarse en su cama y dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente pero no podía, tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar con el carnicero.

 _Si no fuera por Lucy, todo es por Lucy._

Esa era su única motivación, Lucy. Ella era alguien a quien necesitaba proteger para regresarle el favor porque así como él fue el único que la visitó cuando ella había regresado dos años después, ella fue la única que le ayudó cuando se tuvo que salir de la escuela porque su madre había muerto. Fue la única que le dio una sonrisa que no fue falsa o por compromiso y fue la única que lo acompañó mientras se adaptaba a la nueva vida.

\- ¿Así que todo es por Lucy? – escuchó que preguntó la voz de un hombre dentro de su casa y él se volteó de inmediato hacia donde había escuchado su voz encontrando unos ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. El corazón de le paró por un momento. – Bueno, esto también será por Lucy – le dijo el dueño de esos ojos y sintió al instante una mano que se cerraba en su cuello fuertemente mientras lo levantaba de piso – te voy a ofrecer un trato – escuchó como esa voz le decía al oído mientras la mano en su cuello se apretaba más y él luchaba por soltarse – Si dices que no, obtendré lo que quiero de ti y luego te mataré, si dices que sí, igual obtendré lo que quiero de ti pero no te mataré, te haré algo peor que la muerte.

 _No, no, ¡no!_

No podía ser que ese sea el fin de su vida, no podía terminar así, tenía cosas que hacer, vengarse del hombre que le hizo eso a su madre y que por su culpa le trastornó la vida. No podía dejar a Lucy sola, con un padre que solo bebe hasta quedar dormido, no podía dejar que ella muriera de hambre por no tener que comer pero sobre todo no podía dejar que ella terminara trabajando en La Casona.

\- ¿No? – preguntó con incredulidad divertida el hombre que oprimía su cuello con una mano como una garra. Su vista se estaba nublando, aun estando en la oscuridad, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar – es una lástima – le susurró en el cuello sintiendo su aliento frio mientras su hombro era mordido con tanta fuerza que pensaba que se lo arrancaría mientras caía en un ligero abandono por la falta del aire.

 _No… no… ¡Sí! Si quiero, sea lo que sea… si quiero._

Pensó con lo último de conciencia que le quedaba mientras sentía que la vida escapaba de su cuerpo. Entonces sintió como el agarre de su cuello se aflojaba y era sujeto al cuerpo de ese hombre con suavidad; no supo cómo pero había terminado acostado en su cama boqueando por el aire que le faltaba y sintiendo su hombro doler tanto que pensaba que le habían arrancado el brazo.

\- Mírame – el hombre de los ojos rojos lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos mientras él intentaba enfocarlo con sus ojos nublados por la muerte inminente – me has dado más de lo que esperaba, por eso yo te daré más de lo que esperas – podía ver la sonrisa del hombre aun en la oscuridad y no sabía si estaba alucinando o de verdad había logrado ver en la penumbra.

Sintió algo frio gotearle en los labios, algo que él reconocía muy bien por trabajar con un carnicero, era sangre.

\- Bebe – escuchó que le ordenaba el hombre y él abrió la boca para que las gotas de sangre entraran en ésta. La bebió entre jadeos por aire y un dolor empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo haciéndolo gritar. Sus músculos se tensaron como ligas a presión generándole más dolor y más gritos salieron de su boca.

Y después nada, solo oscuridad.

 **—o—**

Lucy no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de Gray por las noches hasta que él no fue a verla por tres noches seguidas. Indudablemente pensó que él, como todos los demás, la había abandonado.

Esa noche se levantó de su escalón y así como estaba vestida, con jeans gastados y remera aún más gastada, se dirigió hacia la casa de Gray. Nuevamente las personas que la vieron caminar sola, y de noche, empezaron a murmurar cosas de ella.

 _¿Es que nunca se van a callar?_

Le molestaba demasiado y solo esperaba el momento de juntar el suficiente dinero para irse de ese lugar y jamás volver, olvidarlos a todos y jamás volver a ver a su padre, que aunque no la maltrataba físicamente sí le decía que ella estaba maldita por alguna estúpida razón que ella atribuía al alcohol o a que no se había quedado perdida en el bosque, así él podría morir ahogado en alcohol sin tenerla a ella rondando en a casa como fantasma.

Llegó a la casa de Gray y lo primero que notó fue que la puerta estaba abierta.

\- ¿Gray, estás aquí? – preguntó con temor imaginando que algo le pudo haber pasado y reprendiéndose por no haber ido a visitarlo antes y quedarse pensando que la había abandonado. - ¿Gray? – entró a la casa y tanteó la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz. Lo encontró y lo presionó, el foco se encendió iluminando toda la casa. Lucy se horrorizó al ver la cama de él manchada de sangre.

 _Mucha sangre. Demasiada sangre._

Entró despacio llamándolo por su nombre repetidas veces pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. La sangre en la cama estaba seca y dura; encontró otra mancha en la pared que escurría hasta el piso que también estaba seca. Se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo el sollozo que estaba naciendo en ella mientras negaba con la cabeza intentando desechar la idea de que alguien le pudo haber hecho algo a su mejor amigo y negaba la posibilidad de que él estuviese muerto.

 _Pero, ¿y el cuerpo?_

Nuevamente recorrió la habitación con la mirada y empezó a buscarlo activamente por el baño y por los alrededores de la casa sin encontrarlo.

\- Lucy – escuchó que alguien llamó su nombre a su espalda y su corazón se agitó con alegría al escuchar la voz de Gray. Por ese momento se olvidó de todo y volteó a verlo. Ahí estaba Gray, parado con una sonrisa radiante y con ropa que jamás en la vida podría comprar. Sonrió al verlo y se acercó a él. – Estás despeinada – le revolvió el cabello divertido – y saliste de tu escalón.

\- Tenía que venir a verte, pensé que te estabas haciendo del rogar – le dijo divertida y no pudo evitar notar la expresión de asombro en el rostro de él.

\- Y estás haciendo bromas – le sonrió – ausentarme por estos días fue la mejor terapia del mundo.

Lucy sonrió un poco más y una mujer peliazul salió tras él portando una sonrisa encantadora haciendo que ella se sorprendiera al verla, la recordaba, era la extraña de la que habló con Gray.

 _La forastera._

\- Si, es ella, se llama Juvia – la señaló a modo de presentación mientras la peliazul la miraba detenidamente y ella se sorprendió por la respuesta de él, era como si le hubiese leído la mente. – Juvia, ella es Lucy – terminó la presentación y le pareció notar que decía su nombre de una forma distinta.

Juvia asintió sin deshacerse de su sonrisa y extendió la mano para saludarla – un gusto – Lucy hizo lo mismo pero, antes de que le estrechara la mano que le ofrecían, la peliazul la movió de una forma tan rápida que parecía un borrón frente a ella y luego Lucy solo vio oscuridad.

 **—o—**

* * *

 **•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _El próximo capítulo lo subiré el **Lunes/Martes**. Dejen **Review** y cuentenme si les gusta o no :D_

 _ **•** **Celina Kagamine:** No supe como contestarte así que lo dejaré aquí, gracias por comentar :D y aquí el capitulo, trataré de mantener el suspenso todo lo que se pueda y cuando creas que no habrá más encontrarás que siempre hay más. :D Espero te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy._


	3. Chapter 3

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Como prometí, capitulo nuevo. Uso indiscriminado de OoC._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **—Capítulo Tres—**

Lucy despertó después de un rato en una habitación tenuemente iluminada por unas lámparas que estaban empotradas en la pared. Estaba recostada en un extraño sofá sintiendo la pesadez propia del exceso de sueño e intento levantarse para salir de ahí, no conocía ese lugar y no le gustaba sentir que era observada.

 _Gray._

Fue la primera persona que le llegó a la mente, sea lo que sea que él tramaba no podía ser bueno para ella. No si la secuestraban de esa manera. Cuando se terminó de parar del lugar en donde había despertado tuvo un mareo que hizo que cerrara los ojos y se aferrara a la silla con fuerza para no terminar en el piso de ese lugar.

\- Con cuidado pequeña mía – escuchó que le decía la voz de un hombre mientras sentía una mano posarse en su espalda. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con un hombre de ojos verdes muy cerca de ella.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto tan rápido como pudo articular mientras intentaba alejarse de él.

Aquel hombre no respondió sino que de un rápido movimiento la recostó de nuevo en el sofá quedando sobre ella y evitando que reaccionara. Con una mano sujetó las muñecas de Lucy sobre su vientre y con el pulgar de la otra mano rozó lentamente sus labios. La nariz del hombre recorría desde su cuello hasta su clavícula y ella sentía que el peso de él le asfixiaba.

\- ¡Sí! Sabía que eras tú – murmuró mientras pasaba su lengua a lo largo de su cuello provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda hasta que sintió un punzante dolor en su cuello.

Lucy abrió los ojos con terror al asociar el dolor de su cuello con una mordida e inmediatamente empezó a tratar de soltar el agarre a sus muñecas para salir de ahí, sin embargo el hombre que la mordía solo afianzaba más el agarre evitando que ella se soltara. Cerró los ojos con pavor mientras sentía como la lengua de él le rozaba el cuello para luego soltar un gemido, que en un principio era de dolor y después se convirtió en uno placer.

 _Estoy muriendo._

La mano que sostenía sus muñecas se relajó y sujetó suavemente su cintura mientras que la mano que jugaba con sus labios empezó a bajar lentamente por su pecho hasta colarse debajo de su blusa y para empezar a jugar traviesamente con su pezón hasta dejarlo completamente duro.

El tacto del hombre era frio y suave al igual que sus labios y eso la estremecía.

Natsu dejó el sangrante cuello de Lucy para situarse en sus labios, que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, y depositar un frenético y pasional beso cargado de un sabor metálico que fue respondido con la misma intensidad.

\- Haz nacido para mí, vas a ser mía. – decía entre besos y mordidas que hacían sangrar los labios de ella.

El dolor había cruzado esa delicada línea que lo divide del placer. Las manos del hombre hicieron girones su ropa mientras ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; se encontraba débil, mareada y no noto cuando había sido llevada a una cama con dosel y cortinas de encaje rojo.

Estaba en un trance, quería gritar, pedir ayuda, salir corriendo de ahí pero lo único que salía de sus labios eran gemidos y suspiros mientras sus piernas simplemente se enredaban más con las de aquel hombre haciéndola sentir la creciente erección entre sus piernas.

Sentía la boca de él recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus manos levantar corrientes eléctricas por toda su piel y sus dientes hacer pequeños rasguños por donde pasaban. Se odiaba por desearlo de esa manera.

Lentamente él empezó a dejarle un camino de besos por todo el vientre y le separo las piernas, besó cada rincón de piel disponible en ese momento recorriendo con su lengua cada extremo de esos labios rosados y sumamente húmedos, encontró aquel punto rosado oculto y lo sedujo con su lengua haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda con cada corriente de placer que sentía.

Gemía de manera inconsciente.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del hombre; aquellos sonidos de placer lograban en el cuerpo de él una excitación que dolía y pedía ser calmada pero se negaba a hacerlo; siguió jugando con su lengua aquella zona, bebiéndose aquel líquido que manaba de ella y escuchándola gemir cada vez más fuerte mientras él se despojaba de sus ropas.

Él sentía que ya no podía más, se estaba volviendo loco y necesitaba hacerla suya en ese momento, aparto su lengua de esa zona haciendo que ella se relajara por un momento para luego acomodarse entre las piernas de ella y empezar a subir hacia su boca depositando en esta un feroz beso que fue acompañado de la primera embestida.

El grito de dolor que dio Lucy en ese momento fue suprimido por los labios de él.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que ella se acostumbró a la invasión en su cuerpo y luego, lentamente, las envestidas fueron cobrando fuerza y rapidez, los gemidos se ahogaban por profundos besos cargados de lujuria y el deseo se volvió tan intenso que las uñas de ella se clavaban en la espalda de él haciéndole sangrar mientras él solo gruñía por la acción.

Fue en el momento en el que ella arqueo la espalda y le enredó las piernas en las caderas que supo que el orgasmo era inminente, como si estuviesen coordinados, él se vació en ella con una última estocada mientras sus colmillos se clavaron en su cuello y ella soltaba un último gemido de placer.

 **—o—**

Lucy despertó después de lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo, sentía dolor en el cuello y en varias partes de su cuerpo. Era de noche porque la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las cortinas y proyectaba la sombra de un hombre sobre la cama que sin previo aviso se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con delicadeza.

\- Tu sangre es mi vida – le susurró mientras la besaba nuevamente haciéndola sonrojarse – tú serás mi nueva esposa.

\- ¿Qué…? – no pudo terminar de hablar. La boca de él se volvió a pegar a su boca en un beso frenético con sabor a metal, era su sangre, sangre que ella bebió en el beso mientras un pequeño hilo se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Después de eso, las memorias empezaron a llegar tan rápidamente que un grito de dolor se apoderó de ella mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza como si tratara de hacer que el dolor disminuyera y las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro sintiendo que la cabeza se le iba a reventar.

\- Juvia – pidió Natsu de una manera calmada viendo la escena que protagonizaba Lucy en la cama. La aludida apareciera en el acto. – duérmela.

 **—o—**

 _Dentro de una pequeña casa de madera, que no comprendía más que dos cuartos y un baño, estaba recostado sobre una cama de madera y paja. Era un hombre enfermo que se encontraba ojeroso, pálido y sumamente delgado._

 _Era una enfermedad desconocida que lo hizo caer en cama una noche y de ahí ya no se pudo volver a parar. Habían probado todos los remedios medicinales que conocían, sin dejarse alguno de lado, pero no habían funcionado. Uno de los hijos de aquel desdichado hombre se atrevió a sugerir el pedir ayuda a los dueños del castillo que se encontraba en la cima de la colina, nadie dijo nada, en verdad era una idea totalmente descabellada, en principio porque nunca habían visto a las personas que vivían ahí, si es que alguien vivía ahí, y en segunda porque no podían mover al desdichado hombre._

 _Decidieron no hacerlo, ellos mismos buscarían la manera de salvarlo._

 _Una tarde, cuando el hombre enfermo parecía exhalar sus últimos alientos de vida, dos hombres que iban perfectamente arreglados aparecieron en la pequeña casa; uno de ellos llevaba el pelo rojo como el fuego y una ligera barba recortada, de apariencia seria y mayor; el otro tenía el cabello rosado y las cejas juntas pero de apariencia más joven._

 _Los extraños visitantes fueron recibidos con asombro mientras pedían pasar a ver al hombre enfermo y fueron guiados al cuarto contiguo por la esposa del hombre que no se separó de su esposo en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí los extraños. Al llegar a la habitación la mujer ayudó a su esposo a incorporarse para recibir a la visita dejándolo recostado en la pared._

 _El moribundo se presentó ante ellos como pudo y ellos se presentaron solo como los dueños del castillo de la colina, sin nombre ni apellido._

 _\- Te venimos a ofrecer un trato – la voz potente y el tono serio del mayor resonó en el espacio, enfocó sus ojos verdes en el hombre en la cama, mientras que el pelirrosa observaba todo con un ligero aire de desinterés._

 _\- ¿Qué… clase… de… trato? - logro decir el hombre moribundo, tratando de enfocar la vista en el hombre pelirrojo._

 _\- Nosotros te podemos regresar la salud – esa revelación sorprendió al hombre y a su mujer – solo que hay un costo que tienes que pagar – habló sin miramientos haciendo una pequeña pausa – queremos a la próxima hija que engendres._

 _La esposa del hombre no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso debía ser una cruel burla por parte de esos hombres, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su lugar y les maldijo tres veces por hacer ese tipo de comentarios, sin embargo, el hombre moribundo la detuvo al momento de hablar._

 _\- ¿Qué… tengo… que… hacer? – fue la pregunta que logró articular con los últimos alientos que le quedaban de vida._

 _\- Tienes que beber nuestra sangre – resonó la voz varonil del pelirrosa con calma, como si le resultara aburrido estar ahí – eso terminara con tu enfermedad, te dará una larga vida llena de salud y morirás cuando sea el momento en que tu cuerpo se sienta cansado – hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia a lo dicho antes._

 _\- Pero ya sabes el precio – dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente al hombre en la cama – queremos que nos entregues a la próxima hija que tengas, ella nos pertenecerá desde el momento en el que nazca ya que nuestra sangre revivirá con ella._

 _El hombre, que ya no tenía nada que perder, aceptó el trato ante los constantes reproches de su esposa que creía que era mentira lo que decían esos hombres y con el miedo interno de que fuera verdad y tuviese que entregar una hija como pago._

 _Los desconocidos sacaron de entre sus ropas una copa y una pequeña navaja, cada uno se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca por la cual escurría una pequeña cantidad de sangre tan roja como un rubí. La copa se llenó hasta la mitad y le fue entregada al hombre que se la bebió ante la mirada de asombro y repugnancia de su esposa._

 _Al terminar de beber esa sangre el hombre sintió como la vida regresaba a su cuerpo y, con las escasas fuerzas que tenía, les dio las gracias a esos desconocidos del castillo. Ellos se fueron de la casa al terminar de escuchar los agradecimientos del hombre recordándole que su próxima hija seria de ellos._

 **—o—**

 _De una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraba saliendo una exuberante albina de ojos azules y facciones inocentes, que en ese momento estaban distorsionadas por el enojo reciente, usando una bata de dormir roja. Salía de la habitación de su padre, acaba de tener una plática que en verdad no le había gustado en absoluto, el saber que el hombre que ella amaba hubiese hecho un trato con un humano para así obtener a su tan anhelada pareja la había dejado hecha una furia, pero lo vio desde el punto en el que eso jamás podría ocurrir y si ocurría, no será en esos momentos, aún tenía tiempo de hacer que él bebiera su sangre y formaran un vínculo._

 _Se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo con los dedos, se acomodó la ropa, relajó su expresión y se dirigió al cuarto de su objetivo al cual entro sin ceremonias, ahí se encontraba el pelirrosa de las cejas juntas sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea de su alcoba._

 _\- Natsu – llamó ella con una voz dulce mientras le plantaba un beso en la boca con un tono de fingida inocencia._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Lisanna? – pregunto con flojera._

 _Ella supero el enfado ocasionado por esa fría respuesta. Sabía que si quería conseguir que él bebiera su sangre tenía que mostrarse dulce y más ahora que su estatus corría peligro._

 _\- Vamos a la cama Natsu – ese tono meloso que empleaba definitivamente era una señal de algo planeaba._

 _Sin decir más palabras, él atrajo con sus manos el rostro de ella hacia sí y empezó a besarla salvajemente; sus manos recorrían hábilmente el cuerpo de la exuberante mujer buscando los puntos necesarios para soltarle la ropa mientras ella se sentaba con las piernas abiertas sobre él acomodándose lo mejor que podía mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa que tenía puesta._

 _Al terminar el acto se quedaron en esa posición durante un largo rato tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella lamió el cuello de él dándole a entender que quería que él lo hiciera y él lamió el cuello de ella dándole una sensación de electricidad por la espalda._

 _Lisanna estaba segura de que por fin tomaría su sangre pero él simplemente la aparto y la dejó sentada en el sofá completamente desnuda mientras se ponía una bata roja de dormir._

 _\- Es tiempo de que te vayas a tu cuarto – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por una puerta contigua hacia su baño._

 _Lisanna se quedó de piedra al verle salir, su furia y frustración se hicieron presentes en ese momento y salió tan rápido como pudo de esa habitación, no era la primera vez que él la corría de esa forma de su cuarto, sin embargo, esta ocasión lo noto diferente; tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer que bebiera su sangre y tenía que evitar el nacimiento de su rival._

 **—o—**

 _Los meses pasaron y aquel hombre moribundo se había recuperado por completo ante el asombro de todos los que vivían ahí. Siempre le preguntaban lo que había hecho para lograr curarse y el siempre respondía que habían sido los dueños del castillo de la colina, solo eso, jamás mencionó lo de la sangre y el pago por ella._

 _Todo en su vida era tranquilidad, no tenía preocupaciones de nada, sabía que las posibilidades de que se esposa quedaran en cinta eran pocas, así que darle a la hija que ellos pedían era casi un milagro. Pero el milagro ocurrió._

 _Una tarde, cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultado, llego una hermosa joven a la casa del hombre, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos azules portando un elegante vestido morado; llegó específicamente a visitar a mujer embarazada y, como aquellos hombres que le salvaron la vida, ella se presentó como una de las personas que vivían en el castillo._

 _El temor en ellos se hizo presente al escuchar de dónde provenía ella, pero logro tranquilizarlos con sus palabras de aliento, tan falsas como la edad que aparentaba; les dijo que ella estaría en el momento del parto, si nacía un niño no habría nada de que temer, pero si nacía una niña entonces ella diría en el castillo que nació muerta, pero para que pudieran evitar que ellos descubran la mentira tendrían que huir de ahí y jamás regresar._

 _\- Tómenlo como un regalo de mi parte – hablo como la sonrisa más dulce que pudo sacar de su arsenal – si nace niña no tendrán que entregarla a nosotros, podrán criarla ustedes; pero tiene que ser lejos de aquí, donde ellos no puedan encontrarla ¿Podrán hacerlo?_

 _\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas si eres uno de ellos? – La desconfianza era palpable en el tono de voz del hombre – ¿Qué ganas tú con eso? – desconfiado y listo._

 _\- Yo no gano nada – su expresión alegre cambio a una sentimental en segundos – simplemente no podría tolerar arrancar a un bebe recién nacido de su madre, no podría permitir que le hicieran lo mismo que me hicieron a mí – una perfecta lagrima escurrió por su rostro._

 _\- Esta bien – accedió el hombre con desconfianza – si nace niña nos iremos de aquí, jamás volverás a vernos. Palabra de honor – juró sin saber que todo era una trampa de ella._

 **—o—**

 _El tan ansiado día del parto llego y Lisanna, como había prometido, estuvo presente al caer la tarde vigilando claramente sus intereses. El resultado fue el esperado por ella, un varón sano, fuerte y con unos potentes pulmones; ella sintió como le regresaba el aire al cuerpo, su tensión y preocupación se habían desvanecido._

 _Cuando hubo terminado de presenciar aquel acto, que a ella le parecía de lo más asqueroso, se fue de ahí con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus rojos labios, había nacido un varón y la madre había muerto en el parto, no había acontecimiento que le alegrara más que eso._

 _Al comunicar la noticia a Natsu, y al padre de éste, puso su mejor cara de decepción y dolor. Natsu no lo creía, así que tan rápido como pudo bajó a la casa de ese hombre para comprobar si era cierto lo que ella decía. Tanta fue su cólera y decepción al ver a un varón en vez de una mujer que les juró que ellos iban a pagar de una forma u otra y se marchó de ahí._

 _El castillo en la colina se oyó retumbar ante la ira del pelirrosa mientras que Lisanna celebraba una victoria silenciosa en su habitación._

 _La familia de aquel hombre se encontraba asustada, así que decidieron que después de sepultar a la mujer se irían de ese lugar. Y así lo hicieron, abandonaron esas tierras para no volver, recordando los extraños ojos amarillos y las palabras de aquel hombre que le salvo la vida._

 _"Si no eres tú, entonces será tu hijo, y si no es él, será el hijo de tu hijo, hasta que la sangre que te dimos regrese a nosotros."_

 **—o—**

 _Hubo un tiempo en el que Lucy había empezado a tener pesadillas, ninguna tenía sentido puesto que no conocía a ninguno de los que salía en su sueño, solo un par de ojos rojos era la constante en ellos; cuando se lo platico a su mejor amigo, éste simplemente le dijo que dejara de leer tantas historias de terror porque le estaban provocando pesadillas pero algo le decía a Lucy que esos sueños nada tenían que ver con los libros que leía._

 _Una noche de tantas, cuando apenas tenía quince años, mientras se encontraba observando las estrellas en el escalón de la puerta en la cocina, notó que la luna cambiaba a un color rojizo._

 _Era un eclipse._

 _Se quedó contemplándola por un momento, recordando esos ojos rojos con los que soñaba cuando de repente sintió ganas de caminar hacia esa luna._

 _Descalza, como se encontraba, cruzó el patio de su casa y se internó en el bosque sin que nadie notara nada, perdió a la luna de vista entre tantos arboles pero no le importó, algo en ella le decía que siguiera caminando. Caminó tanto que perdió el camino de regreso a casa, sin embargo eso tampoco le importo, no sentía miedo, ni temor, solo quería seguir caminando, parecía que la luna le decía a donde caminar._

 _Lucy había vagado sin rumbo por el bosque esa noche, simplemente caminaba, admiraba la belleza del bosque bajo la luna y lo veía como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto pero una acalorada plática la distrajo de sus observaciones y la puso alerta así que decidió esconderse tras un árbol, esperaría a que se fueran para poder seguir caminando._

 _\- ¿Por qué te resistes tanto? Si sabes que lo deseas – hablaba un hombre de traje y cabellos oscuros que tenía acorralada a una mujer, de cabello blanco con un vestido purpura, en el tronco de un árbol, tenía una voz seductora y calmada – él no está aquí y no creo que regrese por ti._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Rouge? – la voz seria y decidida de ella lo volvía loco._

 _\- Por ti, he venido por ti. Quiero que seas mía – hablaba mientras olía su cuello – si mal no recuerdo, él aún no ha bebido tu sangre, aun después de tantos años, no ha probado ni una sola gota._

 _\- ¡Jamás seré tuya, eso te lo puedo asegurar!_

 _\- Eso, mi pequeña Lisanna, está por verse – se alejó de ella dispuesto a retirarse de ahí pero un ruido lo detuvo - ¿Quién está ahí? – Habló en dirección del ruido. Lucy, que había escuchado esa extraña conversación, tenía miedo de salir, no sabía que le podrían hacer esas personas o si eran peligrosas - ¡Muéstrate o atente a las consecuencias!_

 _Temblando, Lucy salió de su escondite tras el árbol, avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar parada en frente de aquel hombre, sus ojos chocolate mostraban miedo y temor mientras que los rojos de él mostraban asombro y confusión._

 _Entre su miedo Lucy pudo notar lo finas y delicadas que eran sus facciones a la vez que eran masculinas y atrayentes._

 _\- ¿Quién eres pequeña? – Preguntó aquel hombre extendiendo su mano para tocarle el rostro pero ella retrocedió un paso ante esa acción – No te preocupes, no te hare daño – hablaba con una voz calmada que invitaba a relajarse – solo quiero saber tu nombre._

 _\- Lucy – habló con temor – mi nombre es Lucy – y de la nada, Lisanna se lanzó en contra de ella con una daga en la mano dispuesta a atravesarle el corazón, sin embargo, esta no pudo completar su misión, una fuerza invisible se lo impedía._

 _\- ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?!_

 _\- ¡Matarla! ¿Es que no es obvio? ¡Mírala, mira sus ojos! – La señaló – ¡Huélela, huele como nosotros, huele como ellos, pero es una humana! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡Es ELLA! – Rouge se había colocado entre Lisanna y Lucy, intentando proteger a esta última de las intenciones asesinas de la ojiazul – Llevamos décadas buscándola, llevo décadas intentando matarla y ahora simplemente aparece ante mí, créeme que es una oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar, como tu dijiste, ellos no están aquí y si la mato nadie se enteraría, solo tú, pero con tal de obtener tu silencio te daría lo que fuera, incluso me acostaría contigo._

 _Después de esas palabras un ruido sordo se escuchó en el bosque, Rouge había abofeteado a Lisanna – Que equivocada estás bonita. Lo que yo quiero bien lo sabes pero no es algo que estés dispuesta a darme ¿Y es que tu padre jamás te enseñó a no salir sola? Sting está conmigo y él no es alguien a quien puedas comprar – la rabia de Lisanna era palpable al igual que su instinto asesino, sus colmillos se asomaban peligrosamente por sus labios retraídos en clara muestra de agresividad. Rouge lo había notado pero un movimiento en falso por parte de ella y Sting la reduciría hasta dejarla inmóvil en el suelo – Tienes razón, huele como ellos. Si es la persona que dices, entonces tenemos que llevarla con nosotros, Natsu me dejo a cargo de su búsqueda mientras ellos no estaban, y créeme, entre una mujer como tú y Natsu, mi lealtad esta con Natsu. – Habló secamente, proyectando toda la autoridad que en él había – Sting – pidió y junto a él apareció un hombre un poco más alto y una sonrisa socarrona – escolta a Lisanna a la mansión – Sting volteó a ver a Lucy, su sonrisa desapareció y se tornó en un gesto serio y de absoluto respeto, algo en ella le hizo hacerle una reverencia desconcertándola por un momento._

 _Ella había escuchado todo lo que había dicho la albina y el hombre pero no había entendido la conversación, tampoco había visto los peligrosos colmillos de Lisanna, Rouge cubría gran parte de la visión de Lucy._

 _\- Vámonos princesita – habló con burla el rubio mientras arrastraba a Lisanna entre los arboles del bosque. A lo lejos se podía escuchar la discusión que ella había iniciado para que su captor la liberara. Rouge se giró y enfocó sus ojos rojos en Lucy._

 _\- Señorita Lucy – le tendió una mano con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes – le voy a llevar a su nueva casa – esa afirmación la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que ella diera un paso atrás._

 _\- Pero yo ya tengo casa – repuso de forma lógica y Rouge sonrió por esa respuesta. Lucy pudo ver sus dientes relucir ante el reflejo de la luna._

 _\- Pero hay alguien que ha esperado mucho para conocerle – la desconfianza y el miedo apareció nuevamente en los ojos de ella pero algo le decía que tenía que ir con él, no entendía la razón pero algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía que ir con él – no se preocupe, Lisanna no le hará daño, se lo prometo – entonces ella asintió y empezó a caminar con ese hombre tragándose el miedo que le recorría debajo de la piel e intuyendo que si decía que no él la tomaría por la fuerza._

 _El hombre sacó un teléfono e hizo una llamada mientras caminaban por el bosque, lo escuchó hablar de forma rápida y momentos después ambos estaban parados a la orilla de una carretera en la cual se detuvo un vehículo negro. Rouge abrió la puerta para que ella entrara y Lucy lo miró con desconfianza._

 _\- Vas a estar bien – le sonrió – no tienes que temer._

 _El vehículo que los había recogido siguió por la carretera, pero ella no pudo distinguir hacia qué dirección se dirigían, y después de unos veinte minutos entraron a un camino de terracería ubicado en medio del bosque, después de un rato el vehículo se detuvo delante de una enorme mansión de tres pisos._

 _Rouge se bajó y ayudó a bajar a Lucy que se miró los pies cayendo en cuenta de que aún estaba descalza, entonces como si ella lo hubiese invocado, Sting apareció frente a ella con una caja – para usted._

 _Lucy la abrió con curiosidad mostrando unos delicados zapatos de piso en tonos claros, ella los tomó y comprobó que fuesen de su talla, algo que no pasó desapercibido fue el nombre del diseñador, demasiado dinero para un par de zapatos._

 _Se los colocó y Rouge la guió por las escaleras de la entrada, abrió la puerta y, apenas entrar él, todos los habitantes le saludaron con respeto. Lucy entró con precaución a la casa e inmediatamente todos los habitantes se inclinaron en una reverencia tan solemne que a Rouge le dio la impresión de que Natsu era el que había entrado._

 _\- Esta será su nueva casa – le explicaba Rouge mientras seguían parados en la puerta – bienvenida a la mansión Dragneel – la casa era más grande de lo que se hubiese imaginado._

 _Un gran salón se abría paso al entrar a la casa, a la izquierda se podía observar una enorme sala perfectamente arreglada, los muebles eran en tonos cremas con cojines en negro, varias mesas de madera pulida oscura, el piso era de mármol negro decorado con caprichosas líneas blancas que se cruzaban entre sí y un equipo completo de entretenimiento se encontraba empotrado en la pared del fondo._

 _Las ventanas estaban decoradas con cortinas de tela y encaje blanco sujetas con una cinta del mismo tipo en negro, también había un pasillo que llevaba a otro lugar. A la derecha había una pequeña sala de estar, el piso era de mármol blanco con líneas caprichosas en negro, los muebles eran negros con cojines blancos al igual que las cortinas que decoraban las ventanas, las mesas eran de madera pulida clara y al fondo había una enorme puerta doble de madera oscura pulida._

 _El piso del salón que se encontraba al entrar era una mezcla entre el blanco y el negro de las dos salas que había a los costados y justo al fondo de ese salón había una enorme escalera que comunicaba al segundo piso formando un pequeño balcón a la izquierda y seguía por el lado derecho conectando al tercer piso – le voy a mostrar su nueva habitación – habló Rouge y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera._

 _Había demasiada gente en ese lugar._

 _Subieron las escaleras y la condujo por un pasillo del segundo piso, dieron varias vueltas y se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta doble, Rouge la abrió de par en par y ella pudo ver la habitación; tenía un enorme ventanal al fondo con cortinas similares a la de la sala principal, la cabecera de la cama, que estaba pegada a la pared de la derecha, era de madera oscura con tallados sobre relieve de ondas caprichosas y enredaderas de hojas y flores; la cama estaba custodiada por dos pequeños burós con una lámpara en cada uno._

 _El cobertor que vestía la cama era en tonos rosas claros y violetas, también había muchas almohadas y cojines en la cama, en la pared frente a la cama, había un tocador de madera oscura con un espejo, una alfombra gris cubría el espacio entre la cama y el tocador, también había un sillón de terciopelo rojo pegado a la pared a la izquierda de la cama, a ambos lados del tocador había una puerta de madera – la de la derecha es el baño – señaló Rouge – la de la izquierda es su guardarropa – entonces Lucy sonrió con ganas – mañana se le llevará a comprar la ropa que sea necesaria – le hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta en el acto._

 _Momentos después Lucy se recostó en la cama y lo primero que pensó fue en su papá, se preguntaba si de daría cuenta de que ella no estaba ese día o tardaría tiempo en notarlo. Si ese era un secuestro, entonces ese secuestro le gustaba aunque no entendía por qué la trataban con tanto respeto sin embargo sentirse así de importante le gustaba._

 _Y le gustaba mucho._

 ** _––o––_**

 _Antes de que salieran a comprar la ropa que ella necesitaba para su estancia en esa mansión, las empleadas la bañaron y perfumaron como si se tratara de una princesa; luego le pusieron un vestido que a ella le pareció igual de fino que los zapatos, e igual de caro, y la peinaron._

 _El mismo carro negro que la había llevado ahí la fue a buscar, solo Rouge la acompañó esa tarde. Llegaron a la ciudad de Magnolia y fueron a la zona comercial. Ella estaba algo intimidada y a la vez emocionada. Nunca en su vida la habían llevado a comprar ropa a tiendas tan caras, lo más nuevo que podía obtener era la ropa que compraba en el pueblo donde vivía y que era la más económica que podía pagar._

 _\- Elige lo que quieras – le había dicho su acompañante cuando estuvieron parados a la entrada de tienda más exclusiva. Ella no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, solo se quedó parada en la entrada – no tengas pena, vamos._

 _Y armándose de valor hizo lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Al final terminó disfrutando la compra solo que no sabía por qué le daban todo eso._

 _Entonces empezó a temer que la estuvieran preparando para hacer algún ritual pagano y ese alguien que la estaba esperando seria el que la mataría sobre una plancha de piedra para satisfacer a dioses sin nombre._

 **—o—**

 _Lucy hacia lo que quería en ese lugar, menos salir de los terrenos de la mansión, ya había superado el hecho de que alguien quisiera matarla en algún ritual o algo por el estilo._

 _Les había dado el beneficio de la duda._

 _Dentro de la mansión leía, platicaba, dibujaba, hacia todo lo que ella quería, solo tenía que pedir y se lo daban y eso hizo que se adaptara rápidamente a su vida en esa casa, a los horarios de sueño de ellos, a los lujos excesivos que le eran dados a ella y a comer siempre sola._

 _Nunca los veía comer y siempre que le preguntaba a Rouge o a Sting la razón de eso pero ellos siempre le respondían entre risas: "somos vampiros, nosotros no bebemos vino" imitando algún cliché de Drácula._

 _Al principio le costaba dormir de día, así que se dedicaba a explorar la casa; en poco tiempo había recorrido cada milímetro de la mansión a excepción de unas cuantas habitaciones que estaban cerradas con llave, también había subido al solárium que tenían en la azotea._

 _Cuando dejó de recorrer la casa se enfocó en las personas que vivían ahí y aprendió cada habito que tenían, cada gesto y cada movimiento que hacían, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de las razones del odio de Lisanna ni de que nunca le ponían llave a la puerta principal._

 _Ella sabía que podía salir de ese lugar en cualquier momento y ellos no notarían su ausencia hasta que fuera de noche, lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir el camino y llegaría a la carretera, tomar un autobús y asunto arreglado, pero no lo hizo, la promesa de que alguien la quería ver y los lujos desmedidos podía más con ella que el deseo de regresar a la miserable vida que tenía antes._

 _Le gustaba esa vida que estaba llena de lujos excesivos y atenciones que eran solo para ella._

 _Nunca la dejaban sola con Lisanna, siempre estaba Rouge o Sting vigilándola, sabían de lo que podría ser capaz la ojiazul si las dejaban solas y eso era algo que no podía dejar que sucediera, habían pasado mucho para poder encontrarla, no iban a perderla por un descuido, pero un descuido fue todo lo que necesito Lisanna._

 _Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Lucy vivía con ellos, ella se mostraba cómoda en ese lugar, era como si desde siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí, con esas personas._

 _Tenía síndrome de Estocolmo por conveniencia._

 _Una tarde Rouge y Sting salieron de la mansión y Lisanna aprovecho para meterse en la habitación de Lucy, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a la intromisión de la albina haciendo que lo único que viera fuera a Lisanna extendiendo la palma de su mano en su cara y después todo negro._

 _Lo siguiente que supo Lucy fue que estaba en el hospital donde le dieron los primeros auxilios y luego la dejaron ir con su padre, que había llegado a buscarla después de que los del hospital lo llamaran, mientras trataba de asimilar que habían pasado casi dos años de eso._

 **—o—**

* * *

 **•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _La autora tiene sueño D:_

 _El próximo capítulo lo subiré el **Jueves/Viernes**. Gracias a los que leen la historia :D Dejen **Review** y cuentenme si les gusta o no :D_

 _ **•** Para que no se pierdan mucho: Lucy, cuando se encontró por primera vez con Sting y Rouge, tenía 15 años. Cuando Gray la secuestró tenía 17 años. Natsu parece de 24, Gray tiene 18, Juvia parece de 17 y el resto de 20 en adelante :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Como prometí, capitulo nuevo. Uso indiscriminado y descarado de OoC. ¿Han escuchado el chiste de "si lo muerden tiene dueño"?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **—Capítulo Cuatro—**

Los rayos del sol que iluminaban la habitación la despertaron; entraban por la ventana debido a la ondulación de la cortina por el viento y se regaban por el piso hasta tocar el costado de la cama en donde ella se encontraba recostada. Trató de fijar su vista hacia la ventana, como buscando indicios del lugar en el que se encontraba pero fue inútil, la luz del sol que pasaba a través de ella le lastimaba los ojos en demasía y una aguda punzada de dolor en la cabeza le trajo recuerdos que creía olvidados, fue entonces cuando reconoció la habitación, era su cuarto.

Inmediatamente recuerdos perdidos empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza; unos jóvenes que la cuidaban de una albina con intenciones asesinas, el primer encuentro con todos los habitantes de esa casa, las reverencias y todas las historias que había leído en la enorme biblioteca de esa casa. Las constantes palabras que le decían que alguien la quería conocer y la emoción por querer conocer a ese alguien tan misterioso. La mano de la albina antes de borrarle la memoria y dejarla perdida en medio del bosque, sus constantes dolores de cabeza, su llegada al hospital y su mejor amigo.

Intento levantarse de la cama pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo lo sentía flácido, como si él mismo se negara a levantarse de esa cama, también sentía un ligero sabor a metal en la boca y recordó lo que había pasado con Gray y esa extraña mujer de la sonrisa encantadora.

Recordó también su encuentro con ese hombre, la forma en como la tocaba, en como la mordía para poder beber de su sangre; se llevó la mano al cuello recordando esa sensación, al principio dolorosa y luego placentera, y se descubrió a si misma pensando en que deseaba que volviera a pasar; la forma en que su conciencia le gritaba por huir de ahí y la forma en que su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer esa orden, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en el cuerpo de él reaccionando a todo el placer que él le daba, el placer que sintió cuando él la mordió en medio del orgasmo de ambos fue increíble, era la primera vez que sentía un orgasmo de esa manera.

Recordar ese encuentro solo hacía que su piel se erizara, que sus pezones se pusieran duros y que en su bajo vientre empezara a sentir un calor intenso y la desesperación por volver a ser poseída por él.

Desistió de sus intentos por levantarse y volvió a enfocar sus ojos a la luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas de su habitación, pero sintió dolor, la luz del sol la estaba lastimando; apartó la vista por puro instinto y cerró los ojos, al parecer, su cuerpo estaba más cansado que su propia mente, se dejó caer en la inconsciencia y se durmió. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para su mejor amigo, esperando encontrárselo pronto para preguntarle lo qué le había pasado, y para el hombre de cabellos rosados que la había hecho suya, deseando por verlo pronto.

 **—o—**

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era de noche, una tenue lámpara iluminaba la habitación pero la luz de la luna no entraba al cuarto y las cortinas seguían ondeando ante la ligera briza nocturna. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y se irguió sobre su lecho, al parecer, su cuerpo ya estaba descansado.

Eso le pareció extraño y se llevó las manos a la garganta, la sentía seca.

Tenía sed.

Con la vista recorrió la habitación en donde se encontraba, internamente esperaba que el hombre de cabellos rosados estuviera ahí como la última vez pero no había nadie más que ella.

A su derecha, sobre su buró, había un vaso y una jarra con agua. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se sirvió un poco de agua y la bebió; al principio la sentía fresca, como si una parte de ella no hubiese bebido agua en varios meses, pero por otro lado la sentía desagradable, como si en verdad no la necesitara.

Omitió ese sentimiento y siguió bebiendo el agua pese a que le estaba provocando arcadas.

Se puso de pie después de suprimir las ganas de vomitar que le había dejado el agua y sintió lo frio del piso notando que estaba descalza; observó su cuerpo y vio que tenía una ligera bata de seda con tirantes color azul demasiado sensual y que casi no cubría nada haciéndola sentirse avergonzada por estar vestida así.

Estiró su cuerpo, varias de sus articulaciones sonaron y la bata de seda se levantó descubriéndole lo poco que le cubría de las piernas. Volvió a sentir vergüenza por eso pero como estaba sola la dejó de lado y se encaminó hacia la ventana para asomarse mientras hacía a un lado las cortinas ondulantes.

Ahí afuera estaba el bosque: lo veía tan claro como si lo estuviese viendo de día y lo veía de la misma manera en que lo había visto la noche del eclipse, la noche en que se encontró con el hombre de ojos rojos. Sonrió un poco por eso mientras veía en el horizonte los destellos amarillos de las luces de la ciudad de Magnolia.

El sonido seco de unos nudillos tocando la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos regresando al hecho de la escasa ropa que tenía puesta, cogió el resto de lo que componía la bata de dormir de una percha que tenía cerca y permitió que pasara la persona esperando ver a Sting o a Rouge, que eran los que siempre la visitaban para ver si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo o simplemente para evitar que Lisanna le hiciera daño, pero no, ahí estaba parado, con ropa demasiado formal, su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Gray? – preguntó en un susurro audible para el recién llegado. Su cerebro estaba trabajando a todo lo que daba, la última vez que lo había visto estaban en el pueblo donde vivían y ahora estaban ahí, los dos, y él se veía extraño, diferente, le recordaba a Sting o a Rouge de cierta manera.

Movió su cabeza hacia un lado para ver si había alguien más afuera y notó que junto a la puerta sobresalía un mechón de cabello azul. Supuso que era la mujer que él le presentó esa noche, aunque no sabía cuándo había sido ya que se sentía un poco perdida.

\- Me alegra que ya este despierta señorita – y le hizo una reverencia con una seriedad absoluta.

Lucy no lo podía creer, estaba segura de que ese hombre que le hacía una reverencia era Gray, tenía sus ojos, su cabello, hasta el mismo tono de voz, pero estaba actuando de una manera extraña, de cierta manera le recordaba a los que la cuidaban.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que logró articular después de un momento de silencio.

\- Aquí trabajo – dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera la cosa más habitual del mundo y ella volvió a enmudecer durante un momento.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó nuevamente al recordar la sangre que había encontrado en su cama y se acercó a él para verlo mejor sin encontrar nada anormal, no más de lo que ya había visto. La mujer tras la pared junto a la puerta carraspeó sutilmente.

\- De maravilla – le sonrió mostrándole sus colmillos sin darse cuenta. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Lucy fue que al momento de que la chica que estaba afuera hizo ese sonido Gray se puso ligeramente tenso, como si le hubiesen llamado la atención por algo. – El señor no se encuentra aquí ahora, pero pronto le regresará y le explicará todo lo que necesita saber.

\- ¿El señor? – tenía un ligero presentimiento de quien podría ser pero no dijo más, solo esperó a que su mejor amigo, que actuaba extraño, le dijera más.

\- Es el que la ha estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, él pronto le explicara lo que desee saber.

\- Pronto… - dijo para sí y algo en su corazón se agitó con ¿alegría? Si, alegría, quería verlo, estar con él, sentir sus labios.

Definitivamente algo tenia mal si se emocionaba por la llegada de un hombre que la tomó casi a la fuerza y la hizo su mujer pero se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y un ligero sonrojo se adueñó de la pálida piel de su rostro.

\- Señorita ¿desea algo más? – preguntó de manera servicial haciéndola molestarse por la forma tan formal en que la trataba.

 _Sí, que te dejes de estupideces y me trates como se supone que me debes de tratar por ser mi amigo._

\- … - pero en vez de decir lo que estaba pensado dio un susurro audible solo para él. Ella misma se había sorprendido de lo que había pedido pero la palabra salió de sus labios sin que ella lo pudiese evitar, era como si su cerebro y su cuerpo le dijeran que lo necesitaba.

\- Si señorita – ese tipo de trato le resultaba absurdo, pero no dijo nada, demasiado tiempo le tomó acostumbrarse a que durante dos años todo el que la viera le hiciera una reverencia. Ya tendría tiempo después para arreglarse con su pseudo mejor amigo.

Gray salió de la habitación bajo la mirada fija de Juvia que se separaba de la pared y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la bodega de la planta baja.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Gray en un tono de ligera molestia al notar que ella no decía nada – No le hice nada malo. ¿No confías en mí o qué?

\- No hiciste nada malo – le respondió mientras entraban al cuarto frio que era la bodega de la planta baja – pero hasta afuera sentí el instinto de saltarle encima – sirvió el líquido que habían ido a buscar en una copa con cuidado – y no sé si era por el afecto que le tienes o si era por hambre.

Le terminó de decir mientras le entregaba la copa. Los ojos de Gray se pusieron rojos al momento de oler la sangre y se le empezaba a notar el esfuerzo por no beberse lo que estaba en la copa.

\- Bébelo – le dijo Juvia al verlo en ese estado. Gray no dudó ni un segundo en hacer lo que la peliazul le había dicho haciendo que su sed fuera saciada.

 _Neófitos_

Juvia sirvió otra copa y se la tendió – llévala y no te la tomes – le ordenó y Gray asintió con molestia. No le gustaba recibir órdenes de ella pero tenía que aceptar que su instinto era bueno si había detectado el impulso de acercarse a Lucy y abrazarla.

Por todo lo vivo, ella era su mejor amiga y le molestaba la idea de que ella fuera intocable.

Regresó después de un rato a la habitación de Lucy con una copa que contenía un líquido espeso hasta la mitad. Se lo tendió despacio a su rubia amiga que lo acepto con la calma que caracteriza a alguien que estuviese acostumbrado a eso.

Lucy pensaba que su cuerpo se movía solo al momento en que recibió la copa y pegó la orilla de ésta a su boca para beber el contenido; lo sentía refrescante en la garganta, en ningún momento le pareció repulsivo a pesar de que aún tenía un ligero toque metálico.

Cuando terminó de beber le entregó la copa a Gray que la aceptó despacio y, con un pañuelo desechable, le limpió los labios de forma suave ya que unas ligeras gotas habían escapado de su destino.

Luego le hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación dejándola sola.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

Esa pregunta se la estaba haciendo Lucy en ese momento y luego recordó que no le había preguntado cuando iba a regresar esa persona que supuestamente la estaba esperando, supuso que ella también tenía que esperar.

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y decidió volver a acostarse por el sueño que la invadía por completo.

 **—o—**

Una joven mujer de ojos miel observaba fijamente al pelinegro que se encontraba tendido en una cama, su mirada de diversión y alegría no se habían despegado de ella desde el primer momento en que lo vio, ese hombre era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más. El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta llamó su atención pero no despego su vista del hombre durmiente.

\- Ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir – habló la voz del hombre que acababa de entrar.

\- No quiero, quiero estar con él hasta que despierte – dijo con un tono calmado.

\- Él no va a despertar ahora.

\- Lo sé. Mi abuelo me dio esto – le enseño un frasco ámbar con restos de un líquido adentro.

\- ¿Ya se la diste?

\- Fue la primera que le di, pero se empezó a retorcer de dolor – hizo un mohín mientras hablaba.

\- No te preocupes, es esa parte de su sangre que está despertando – empezó a buscar algo en su saco – este es mi regalo – le extendió una botella parecida llena con ese mismo extraño líquido.

\- ¡Gracias! – Tomó el frasco con sus delicadas manos – se la voy a dar antes de que me vaya a dormir.

\- Apresúrate entonces, el sol ya está empezando a salir.

\- Sí, en un momento más, solo déjame dársela.

\- Recuerda que también tienes que morderlo antes de darle de la tuya. – Le recordó el hombre antes de salir de la habitación.

En cuanto se hubo quedado sola logró hacer que el hombre despertara para poder hacer que el líquido que se encontraba en la botella fuera bebido por él; ella pensó que iba a poner resistencia ante la acción como la primera vez, pero no fue así, bebió el contenido de la botella como si de agua se tratara dejando escurrir partes del líquido por las comisuras de los labios.

El hombre la miró de forma provocativa y con el pulgar se limpió lo que escurría lamiéndolo después de una manera demasiado seductora provocándole un sonrojo ligero por eso.

\- Duerme – dijo ella antes de darle un fugaz beso que él respondió con ganas – nos vemos en la noche – y salió de la habitación.

El hombre, al quedarse solo, se recostó de nuevo en la cama; todo su cuerpo le empezaba doler pero era mínimo en comparación con el dolor que había soportado la noche anterior.

 **—o—**

\- ¡Papá! – gritó la joven mujer al hombre que había entrado antes a la habitación, este solo atinó a abrir los brazos para atraparla en un abrazo.

\- ¿Ya se la diste?

\- Si – su voz era alegre y delicada – ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar con nosotros? – su tono se volvió triste.

\- Hasta que él cambie por completo – le dio un beso en la frente mientras soltaba el abrazo – después de eso, vendrán conmigo.

\- ¿En serio? – estaba emocionada

\- Por supuesto – él estaba feliz.

Su hija era su adoración, tenía el carácter dulce de su madre pero no se parecía a ella físicamente, no había heredado el cabello blanco ni los ojos de ella sino el cabello azul y los ojos miel pero en verdad la quería. Aunque no podía evitar tener miedo de ese hombre. No estaba dispuesto a que se la arrebataran. No quería pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

 **—o—**

En cuanto Natsu había puesto un pie en la casa y le avisaron que Lucy ya había despertado, fue a ver y ella al verle cruzar la puerta inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

Era él, aquel hombre pelirrosa que había estado esperando desde esa noche en que despertó en su habitación.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, pero eso no le importaba, ella solo quería verle a él y Natsu simplemente se dejó abrazar, dejó que el calor de ella le llenara los brazos, brazos que habían extrañado el calor de la compañía, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la llevó a sentarse a un sillón de terciopelo rojo que había en la habitación.

Se dedicó a contemplarla en silencio mientras sujetaba sus manos con suavidad, admirando la belleza de sus ojos color chocolate, sintiendo la calidez de su delicada piel, sabiendo que él era el único que podría tenerla, que podría respirar su mismo aire y con la única que compartiría su sangre y el resto de su vida.

Ella por su parte lo observaba, se perdía en la mirada verde de sus ojos, contemplando lo que a ella le parecían muchas vidas juntas, su tacto era suave pero unos grados más frio que el de ella, no se parecía en nada a ningún hombre que hubiese conocido, él era diferente, incluso olía diferente, era embriagador estar con él.

Un deseo salvaje se posesionó de la mente de Lucy, quería besarlo, besar esos labios que parecían estarle haciendo una invitación, pero no se atrevía, si bien lo había besado antes, era algo de lo que no fue consciente hasta que despertó, pero esta vez era diferente, quería ser consciente de ese beso, de las caricias de él, del calor que él pudiera propiciarle.

Como si leyera la mente, Natsu lentamente se fue acercando a ella, con la punta de la nariz delineó la comisura de sus labios y ella sentía escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda cuando el cálido aliento de él golpeaba su piel.

Cerró los ojos por inercia. Su corazón latía descontrolado, como si se quisiera salir de su pecho y llegar con el de él.

Natsu delineaba con uno de sus pulgares el labio inferior de ella, aspiraba el cálido aliento que emanaba de sus labios entreabiertos, se llenaba de él, quería besarla, sentirla, amarla.

Y lo hizo.

Fue un beso suave, dulce, delicado, nada que ver con los que le había dado la noche en que la hizo su mujer; aquellos besos eran apremiantes, necesitados, llenos de pasión pero a la vez llenos de necesidad, la necesitaba, necesitaba hacerla suya para que nadie se la pudiera quitar, este beso era diferente, trataba de transmitirle seguridad, cariño, protección, quizás algo del amor que había empezado a sentir por ella desde esa noche.

Lucy soltó la mano que aun sujetaba él y acarició su cabello, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él mientras se besaban, sus labios eran suaves, marcaban el ritmo del beso, se acoplaban a los de ella, entonces sintió nacer un sentimiento al que no sabía cómo llamarle, pero de lo que estaba segura era que le gustaba, le gustaba lo que sentía, no quería separarse de él, quería quedarse así por el resto de su vida, aunque su vida se limitara a dos minutos o doscientos años, los quería pasar con él y solo con él.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó acariciándole la cara en cuanto él deshizo el beso ya que si seguían de ese modo había una gran posibilidad de que la terminara llevando a la cama nuevamente.

\- Confundida – se dejó guiar por las caricias, quería hacer preguntas, quería saber cómo era que Gray estaba ahí y quería saber que pasaría en ese momento desde ahora. Quería que le explicara lo que había visto mientras estaba dormida y lo que significaba ella para él pero también quería sentirlo a él, que la tocara, que la besara como lo había hecho esa noche, que la hiciera suya una y otra vez y que bebiera su sangre mientras él la tomaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – apartó sus pensamientos lujuriosos en ese momento, iba a explicarle todo lo que ella preguntara, le daría las respuestas que ella necesitara escuchar, la quería para él entera, sin miedos.

Sin dudas.

\- Todo – fue la palabra que salió de sus labios. Quería saberlo todo, quería saber por qué se sentía tan bien con ellos, por qué ella, quería saber que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo y porque sentía ganas de saltarle encima y desnudarlo de un solo golpe.

Natsu soltó una bocanada de aire, acomodó los hechos y se lo contó todo. Le contó como él y su padre habían salvado a un hombre moribundo dándole su sangre y como el hombre había aceptado darles una hija como pago, el cómo huyó de ese lugar al no poder pagar lo convenido, los años que él pasó buscando a esas personas, buscándola a ella sin poder encontrarla, le contó que lo pusieron a dormir para evitar que su vida sea consumida por lo que habita en la sangre de ellos y como había dejado a Rouge a cargo de buscarla. La forma tan fortuita en que ella apareció ante ellos y la razón del por qué no la habían dejado irse en dos años. La ira que lo embargó al enterarse de que Lisanna fue la causante de su desaparición y su desesperación por volverla a encontrar nuevamente.

Hizo una pausa, Lucy escuchaba atenta lo que él le estaba diciendo, sabía que era verdad, en su familia ella era la primera mujer que nacía en mucho tiempo. También sabia del odio asesino que le profesaba Lisanna y lo que le hizo para desaparecerla, ella conocía las razones de la albina para desaparecerla y ese era un asunto que ya tendría tiempo de arreglar con ella.

\- Cuando volvimos a encontrarte – prosiguió – te mandé a buscar al lugar en donde estabas y por suerte Juvia te encontró. Luego ella siguió a tu amigo hasta su casa y después yo fui a hacerle una pequeña visita – los ojos de Lucy se abrieron ante la sorpresa de esa revelación recordando de nuevo la sangre que había encontrado en la cama de su mejor amigo – le ofrecí un trato y él lo acepto, a través de su sangre me entere de tu situación, aun no recordabas nada y pensamos que aparecer frente a ti de ese modo sería demasiado extraño, por eso él fue a buscarte junto con Juvia.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Gray? – preguntó con desconfianza mientras soltaba las manos del pelirrosa. Quería saber por qué su mejor amigo se comportaba así de extraño y la razón de la sangre aunque en el fondo de su mente esa pregunta ya había sido respondida necesitaba escucharla a viva voz para no volverse loca con la información.

\- Lo volví alguien como yo – se señaló el pecho y luego la señaló a ella – algo como lo que tú serás.

\- Yo… - lo miró atónita tratando de procesar la información – yo… yo me siento diferente, el sol me lastima y todas las noches en cuanto me levanto siento sed, cuando tomo agua al principio la siento fresca y después me desagrada, sucede lo mismo con la comida, es como si mi cuerpo la necesitara pero no la quisiera, y siento ansiedad, pero solo la calma la sangre. ¿Qué me está pasando? – susurró.

\- No te asustes – le dijo mientras sus brazos la envolvieron pegándola a su pecho. Lucy pudo escuchar el latir del corazón de Natsu confundiéndola aún más por esa respuesta a la que había llegado su cerebro – es solo que estas cambiando, la sangre que corre por tus venas está despertando y cuando eso ocurre pasa lo que estas experimentando. Dejaras de ser lo que fuiste para convertirte en uno de nosotros, te convertirás en mi compañera.

Ante esas palabras, un ligero sonrojo adornó la pálida piel de Lucy, ella iba a ser su compañera, él iba a estar con ella por sus dos minutos de vida o sus doscientos años. Se abrazó con más fuerza al pecho de él, esa idea le gustaba, después de todo, él le había dicho que ella nació para estar con él.

Natsu seguía abrazándola, respirando su aroma y sintiendo su calidez, en la sangre de ella había tanto poder, tanto como si fuera una verdadera sangrepura, poder que solo se vería al momento de que ella cambiara por completo.

 **—o—**

La joven mujer de cabello azul se encontraba en su habitación, envuelta en las blancas sabanas de su cama, junto a ella descansaba aquel hombre de cabellos negros cuya sábana blanca solo le cubría la parte de la cintura.

Él la abrazaba por la espalda mientras le repartía pequeños besos en su piel desnuda, sus dedos trazaban formas caprichosas en su bajo vientre cerca de aquel punto rosa del placer mientras ella soltaba pequeñas risitas ante las caricias.

Estaba invitándola a darse vuelta para poder besarla, ella no se resistió a las caricias sugestivas que él le estaba regalando y giró entre sus brazos encarando el pelinegro, éste le dedico una sonrisa torcida antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado presionando su cuerpo con el de ella mientras sus lenguas tenían una batalla por la dominación del beso.

Él empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella y un ligero gruñido salió de sus labios, la sabana que envolvía del cuerpo de ella le estorbaba, ella solo pudo soltar una risita ante ese acto y se acomodó mejor en el pecho de él, invitándolo a dormir en esa posición, estaban cansados, desde aquel primer encuentro algo hacia que ellos quisieran más, quizás después de todo, él si estaba hecho para ella, aunque fuera por casualidad.

 **—o—**

Natsu se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Lucy ese día, después de la larga plática que habían tenido ella quedó exhausta y Rouge entró a la habitación cargando una copa con sangre para Lucy que Natsu recibió.

Lucy se encontraba acostada sobre las piernas de Natsu respirando suavemente el aroma que emanaba de él mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Natsu – llamó la rubia cuando sintió que Rouge ya había salido del cuarto

\- Dime – le estaba acariciando el cabello despacio.

\- ¿Por qué puedo recordarlo todo? – le asaltó esa duda. Cuando había despertado después de su encuentro con él había logrado recordar todo lo que había pasado durante los dos años que estuvo con ellos y había visto otras cosas más.

\- Por mi sangre – respondió mientras la contemplaba acomodarse sobre su regazo – pronto lo entenderás mejor – esa respuesta le basto por el momento.

 _Por su sangre._

Había tantas cosas que no sabía, pero la sangre siempre era la respuesta para todo – Lucy – llamó la atención de ella para que abriera los ojos – tu cena está aquí, querida – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Gracias –un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas mientras sostenía la copa. Se la bebió toda, aun después de varios días de estarla tomando aún tenía ese toque metálico, hizo una pequeña mueca por eso.

\- No te preocupes – hablo con una sonrisa divertida – sabrá mejor cuando hayas cambiado por completo.

Lucy solo asintió entregándole la copa.

Una pequeña línea de líquido rojo escurría por su boca. Natsu se relamió los labios con malicia y con la lengua limpió la sangre. Lucy se estremeció por el toque pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada, sus labios estaban siendo ocupados por unos salvajes besos.

 **—o—**

* * *

 **•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _La autora les manda muchos saludos a todos los que leen :D_

 _¿Querian misterio? Aquí hay misterio para que se pongan a pensar por un ratito :P_

 _El próximo capítulo lo subiré el **Martes/Miercoles**. Gracias a los que leen la historia :D Dejen **Review** y cuentenme si les gusta o no :D_

 _ **•Lums:** hola, gracias por el mensajito y por decir que te gusta el fic porque aquí estuvo el capitulo, espero que te guste. Nos leemos n.n_


	5. Chapter 5

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Como prometí, capitulo nuevo. Uso indiscriminado y descarado de OoC. ¿Han escuchado el chiste de "si lo muerden tiene dueño"?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **—Capítulo Cinco—**

Serio, de cabellos y ojos negros, así era Romeo Conbolt.

Tenía 10 años cuando su hermana nació, pero en su familia, en vez de haber felicidad por ese acontecimiento, hubo miedo, y él lo notó. No podía entender cómo era que el nacimiento de su hermana no les causara a sus padres la misma felicidad que a él. En esos tiempos, no tuvo el valor suficiente para preguntarle a su madre la razón de su llanto, ni a su padre por intentar esconderla de los extraños.

\- _Ella es la primera mujer en mucho tiempo_ – le había dicho su padre – _nuestra familia tiene una maldición_ – era la idea más absurda que le había escuchado decir al hombre que admiraba – _ellos vendrán por ella y nosotros no podremos hacer nada_ \- ¿ellos? ¿Quiénes?

No comprendía a quienes se refería su padre. No quiso creer en ese momento y cerró su corazón a esas palabras, las enterró en el fondo de su memoria y las olvidó. Su padre, el alcalde de ese lugar, murió cuando él tenía 23 años, un día simplemente dejó de respirar; su madre murió poco tiempo después, no podía vivir sin él y con el miedo de perder a su hija, ella se dejó morir de tristeza.

Romeo tuvo que aceptar el puesto que su padre había dejado, todos en su familia lo habían ocupado desde que se fundó el sitio, por eso el pueblo llevaba el nombre de un ancestro, nadie mejor que él para desempeñar el papel.

Aceptó el puesto con honor, aunque los zapatos de su padre serian difíciles de llenar.

Cuando era joven, siempre había sido tímido e introvertido, pero la muerte de sus padres y el peso de un pueblo sobre sus hombros, lo llevaron a convertirse en un hombre serio y de apariencia fría.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, no le gustaba a su hermana quedarse en esa casa, siempre pedía acompañarlo a su trabajo y él no se negaba a eso. Le gustaba que ella fuera con él, amaba la compañía de su hermana, ella era muy alegre, le gustaba ayudar a los demás y tenía muchos amigos. Él era feliz viéndola crecer así, todo era para su hermana.

Incluso él mismo.

Y cuando su hermana tenía 16 años, desapareció. La habían secuestrado.

Él movió cielo, mar y tierra para poder pagar el rescate que le pedían. Todos los habitantes del lugar cooperaron para poder juntar la enorme suma de dinero y al final los hombres pactaron la entrega.

Tenía que ir él a entregar el dinero bajo uno de los puentes de la cuidad, solo, sin policías y sin armas. Así lo hizo pero su hermana no estaba ahí y no apareció hasta tres días después en un hospital con una contusión en la cabeza que la había dejado en estado vegetal.

Eso fue completamente devastador para él. Su hermana había pasado de ser una niña dulce y alegre a estar muerta en vida y atada a la cama junto con un montón de máquinas para ayudarla a sobrevivir.

No tenía cabeza para nada más que no fuera su hermana e incluso empezó a descuidar su cuerpo por las preocupaciones que lo embargaban, en un mes se había convertido en la sombra de lo que era antes.

Y después vino un hombre que se había mostrado muy interesado por su ascendencia familiar y luego una enfermedad que mató a trece personas de forma lenta y quizás demasiado dolorosa. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para seguir con la cabeza en otros asuntos que no fueran su pueblo y su salud estaba deteriorándose cada vez más.

Pero una noche, cuando el caos de su vida parecía que no podía ponerse peor, vio cómo una mujer se llevaba a su hermana de la cama en la que ella dormía, fue cuando las palabras de su padre tomaron significado _"ellos vendrán por ella y nosotros no podremos hacer nada"_.

Ellos, quienes fueran, estaban secuestrando a su pequeña hermana enferma.

Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, pero encontraría la manera de evitar que la volvieran a alejar de ahí y llevársela lejos, lejos de ellos y del peligro para su hermana.

Pero cuando vio la manera en que un hombre rubio se acercaba a él con intenciones asesinas supo que ese era su final, que iba a morir y su hermana seria presa de ellos de por vida.

Entonces una mujer detuvo su ejecución.

 **—o—**

No supo que pasó después de eso, despertó en una habitación en un lugar extraño, intentó levantarse y no podía, en sus muñecas tenía unas esposas de metal que lo sujetaban a la cabecera de la cama. Forcejeó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo despierto hasta que las muñecas le sangraron. Estaban fuertemente cerradas y lo único que conseguía al intentar liberarse era herirse a sí mismo.

Después de un rato el cansancio lo venció y se volvió a dormir.

Cuando despertó estaba siendo vigilado por la misma mujer que había detenido su ejecución, los ojos miel de ella se clavaban fijamente en sus ojos para, momentos después, recorrer el cuerpo de él, no se había fijado en que momento le habían quitado la camisa.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con recelo mientras seguía forcejeando con las ataduras que tenía en las muñecas. No había notado la sangre que escurría nuevamente de estas - ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana? – La mujer desvió su vista de cuerpo de pelinegro a las muñecas sangrantes de este.

\- Cálmate – su voz era suave, dulce y melodiosa – te vas a lastimar más si sigues así – le dijo omitiendo las preguntas. Entonces él siguió la mirada de ella y lo vio, su sangre estaba escurriendo por sus brazos, no lo había notado, pero había empezado a manchar la sabana.

\- Respóndeme – dejó de forcejear. Ella tenía razón aunque en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era su hermana - ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana?

\- No te preocupes por ella – la mujer fijó su mirada en los ojos oscuros de él – ella está en buenas manos – y le giñó el ojo, esa acción no le gustó para nada – a estas alturas, ella debe de estar bebiendo la sangre de mi padre y curándose del estado vegetal en el que estaba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

\- Lo que escuchaste, ella debe de estar bebiendo la sangre de mi padre – soltó con poca importancia el hecho. Romeo no estaba entendiendo nada y lo reflejaba en la mirada de confusión que se instaló en su rostro – la sangre lo cura todo, tu hermana volverá a ser la misma y un poco más, se volverá nuestra. – Terminó de decir la joven con una sonrisa.

Luego se acercó a él y le soltó las manos ante la cara de asombro que tenía, ya no había razón de ser el tenerlo amarrado.

– Necesito que entiendas esto – su voz tenía una ligera nota de súplica – tu familia nos debía la vida, tu no existirías si no fuera por nosotros, toda tu vida ha estado marcada por un acto de cobardía por parte de tus ancestros; nosotros solo tomamos nuestro pago.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Lo que dices es una mentira! – Se había levantado de la cama, pero se detuvo. Ella solo lo observaba, él tenía que saber la verdad, porque ella lo necesitaba a él, así como su padre necesitaba a Lucy – eso tiene que ser una mentira – susurró - ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Qué le hacen a mi hermana? Exijo verla.

\- A tu hermana le estamos salvando la vida – le contestó ante una de las preguntas – y lo que somos, eso es simple, somos vampiros.

\- ¿Vampiros?

\- Ven – le extendió una mano para invitarlo a sentarse, él la miró dubitativo pero accedió y se sentó en la cama; se sentía mareado y su sangre había empezado a escurrir por sus manos pero el que le dijera que le estaban salvando la vida a su hermana lo había hecho bajar la guardia. – Te voy a contar una historia y necesito que me creas.

Y le relató los hechos, tal como ella los había vivido y como ella los conocía, le contó que ella también había estado dormida, que lo necesitaba a él, que ellos no le harían daño ni a él ni a su hermana; cuando salvaron a aquel hombre moribundo ella aún era demasiado joven, por eso no se habían preocupado por ella, fue hasta que hubo que dormirla que notaron la gravedad de ese asunto, fue una suerte que Romeo hubiese existido, se ahorraron muchos problemas.

Romeo por su parte no podía creer lo que ella le decía, tenía que ser una mentira, un teatro ideado por personas que estaban mal de la cabeza, los vampiros no existían, eran solo un mito, una leyenda, la creación de un hombre cuya mente estaba desequilibrada.

Simple y sencillamente no le creyó y ella lo pudo notar, así que de un solo movimiento lo volvió a tumbar en la cama y ella se sentó sobre él, entonces le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y él los vio, ella le estaba mostrando sus colmillos.

¿Cómo era que en todo ese tiempo no los había notado?

Era un hecho, ahí estaban, tan blancos como sus demás dientes, brillando a la luz de la lámpara y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba ahí sintió curiosidad y no desesperación por salir de ahí y buscar a su hermana; estiró un dedo con la intención de tocarlos y ella lo dejó realizar su cometido.

Al momento de tocar la punta y hacer presión sobre esta se lastimó, una pequeña hilera de sangre estaba escurriendo por su dedo, sangre que ella limpió con la lengua de forma seductora, él se estremeció por ese acto, pero algo dentro de él se despertó; un pensamiento impropio se adueñó de él, era algo que inducían los ojos miel de ella.

\- Necesito que bebas esto – le estaba mostrando un frasco ámbar con un líquido adentro.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto saliendo de la ensoñación que le provocaban los ojos de ella.

\- Sangre – respondió con simpleza.

\- ¡Me niego! – eso fue lo último que pudo soportar, ella estaba loca. Intentó quitarla de encima de él pero no pudo, ella era demasiado fuerte.

Cuando al fin lo consiguió, él se paró de esa cama y se dirigió a la puerta pero estaba asegurada – _además de loca, lista_ – fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

Ella, aun sosteniendo el frasco con sangre, se acercó a él arrinconándolo contra la puerta.

\- Escúchame – habló mientras intentaba tocarle la cara, acto que el esquivó moviéndose hacia un lado con una mueca de desprecio, ella dejó caer su mano con desanimo – todo esto es por tu bien, pronto lo vas a entender – y de dos golpes lo redujo en el piso volviendo a quedar ella encima de él – necesito que bebas esto – él cerró fuertemente la boca tensando los labios y apretando la mandíbula, sus ojos destilaban odio y determinación hacia ella.

No lo iba a hacer, no iba a beber sangre, eso era lo más asqueroso que le habían propuesto.

Ella vio que él no iba a ceder así que volvió a hablar – si no lo haces, mi padre no te dejara volver a ver a tu hermana y te ofrecerá como su primera cena cuando ella haya cambiado y créeme cuando te digo que él no se tocará el corazón para hacerlo, así como no lo hará tu hermana al tenerte enfrente de ella.

Los ojos de Romeo se abrieron tan grandes como le fue posible ante las palabras de aquella mujer, cómo era posible que ella se refiriera así de su hermana, ella no la conocía, su hermana nunca le haría daño

\- Sé que la quieres volver a ver, esta es la única manera que tienes – su hermana, todo era por su hermana, lo haría por ella, le seguirá la corriente a ella con tal de volver a verla, luego idearía una forma de sacarla de ahí, de esa casa de locos, él era un hombre inteligente.

\- Está bien, la beberé – dijo con determinación mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos miel, ella le tendió el frasco y él bebió el contenido mentalizándose de que solo lo hacía por ella, por su hermana, por encontrar la manera de sacarla de ahí.

El sabor que tenía la sangre era desagradable, la sensación metálica impregnaba cada parte de su boca, pero no pudo seguir pensando en la sustancia que estaba bebiendo, un dolor le empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, se sentía como si le estuvieran estirando todos los huesos, rompiéndole las articulaciones, la cabeza la sentía pesada, la presión en esta lo hizo agarrarse las sienes con las manos intentando calmar el dolor que le provocaba, arqueaba su cuerpo en constantes ráfagas de dolor que sucedían una tras otra, sus gritos de agonía retumbaban en toda la habitación y se podían escuchar en algunas partes del lugar.

Ella contemplaba el espectáculo que le estaba ofreciendo el pelinegro con cierta agonía y lastima, sabía que era necesario que él pasara por eso, sería la única manera de que él se pudiera quedar con ella y la única manera de que él pudiera volver a ver a su hermana, su padre no lo dejaría acercarse a ella si era un humano.

Ella necesitaba al pelinegro.

Siguió contemplando el espectáculo, no podía hacer nada, la única que tenía la habilidad para dormirlo se encontraba en una mansión entre el bosque, seguramente haciendo dormir a Lucy para que ella no sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo él.

Romeo sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, el dolor era insoportable, quería morirse en ese momento y una visión se instaló en su memoria: había cinco hombres parados en medio de un campo de cuerpos que se desangraban lentamente, tenían puestas largas túnicas negras con una capucha que evitaba que se vieran sus rostros; uno de ellos portaba un cetro de oro bañado en sangre en la mano izquierda; la luz de la luna era reflejada por las piedras que tenía el cetro y unas enormes alas negras se extendían por la espalda de cada uno de esos hombres.

Romeo no entendía nada y tampoco le importaba, solo quería que el dolor se calmara pero eso era algo que no sucedería tan pronto y lo único que podía hacer la mujer era drogarlo para hacer que se durmiera, al menos así, no sentiría tanto dolor.

 **—o—**

El sonido de unas voces lo despertaron, las podía distinguir claramente aunque sintiera dolor en la cabeza, era Natsu y la mujer de ojos miel, aquella que afirmó ser la hija de este. Prefirió no abrir los ojos, quería escuchar de lo que estaban hablando pero lo único que pudo entender fue que una parte de la sangre de él estaba cambiando. Cuando se hubiesen quedado solos, la mujer lo levantó de donde estaba acosado.

\- Bebe esto – hablo calmadamente – te ayudará – él hizo lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, algo dentro de su mente le decía que ellos no estaban mintiendo y por alguna extraña razón, el aroma de lo que contenía ese frasco le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Él se apresuró a beberlo mientras miraba los ojos miel de ella y ese pensamiento impropio volvió a aparecer en su mente, tan similar a lo que su hermana le inspiraba y tan diferente a la vez, los ojos miel de ella lo estaban incitando.

Cuando terminó de beber el contenido, lo que había escapado de su boca lo limpió de una manera seductora sin despegar la vista de los ojos de ella.

La mujer solo le dio un beso y le indicó que durmiera, ella sabía que su cuerpo ya había empezado a cambiar y que por eso reaccionaba de ese modo, en verdad sería divertido cuando él cambie por completo.

 **—o—**

Cuando despertó después de haber tomado la segunda sangre se sentía desorientado, seguía en la misma habitación pero todo le parecía extrañamente diferente, como si la noche hiciera más claro el lugar. La mujer de los ojos miel estaba con ahí, sentada en la orilla de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, esperando que despertara.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó calmadamente - ¿estas mejor?

Romeo solo podía asentir ante las preguntas de aquella mujer, sentía su garganta seca, tenía sed y los ojos de ella lo estaban volviendo loco de alguna extraña manera.

Ella le tendió un vaso con agua, él inmediatamente lo tomó y empezó a beber el contenido, pero su sabor le era desagradable y lo escupió en el acto.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – preguntó con una voz rasposa, la garganta le había empezado a doler.

\- Haz cambiado por completo, ahora eres uno de nosotros, no – se corrigió ella misma – siempre has sido uno de nosotros, por tu cuerpo corre nuestra sangre desde el momento en el que naciste, la sangre que bebiste la despertó y la sangre humana que corría por tus venas le sirvió como alimento a la nuestra, por eso el agua no te satisface – le tendió una copa con sangre y él la tomó rápidamente empezándola a beber de forma desesperada.

Se sorprendió por lo que había hecho, se sentía avergonzado y asqueado por lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, lo que acababa de beber se sentía extrañamente delicioso; volteó a ver a los ojos de ella, su cuerpo se empezó a mover solo, cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo sus labios ya estaban besando los de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella respondiera ese beso ella también lo estaba necesitando y, ahora que él era como ellos, no habría problema de nada. Él la hizo suya todas las veces de las que fue capaz, algo en ella le hacía sacar los instintos más primitivos que habitaban en él y le hacía olvidar ese afecto insano y esa posesividad que sentía para con su hermana.

 **—o—**

\- Mi nombre es Wendy – le había susurrado cuando realizaron el acto la primera vez – y tú eres solo para mí – le hablaba mientras él estaba haciéndola su mujer.

\- Sí… Wendy… - susurró él al momento de besarle fuertemente en los labios – Wendy… – volvió a decir mientras sentía el fuego de la pasión recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella, al sentir que él se dejaba arrastrar y dejaba de lado su mente, le clavó los colmillos.

Él, oficialmente, era de ella.

 **—o—**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Natsu había estado con Lucy por primera vez y en todo ese tiempo él se había ausentado de la mansión dejando el cuidado de Lucy en las manos de Juvia y Gray; la primera la mantuvo dormida por dos días después de que Natsu le diera su sangre y el segundo se encargaba de cuidarla.

Lisanna no se encontraba en la mansión. Rouge la había mandado a la casa de su padre bajo las órdenes de Natsu la noche que regresó Lucy antes de irse a la casa de Igneel y Grandine – los padres de Natsu – y Erza se había ido junto con él.

El pelirrosa regresó esa noche y junto con él llegaron su hija Wendy y Romeo.

Las reverencias hacia ellos no se hicieron esperar, fue algo que sorprendió a Romeo ya que todo el tiempo que él estuvo con ellos en la otra casa no había salido del cuarto, ella siempre era la que le llevaba las cosas a él y cuando partieron de ese lugar no había visto a nadie más; cuando le preguntó la razón ella le dijo que esa casa no la tenían acondicionada con personal de servicio, era de ellos, pero como habían estado dormidos por tanto tiempo se deshabitó.

\- Mi señor – habló Gray cuando se acercó a Natsu – la señorita ha despertado.

\- Bien – se giró sobre sus talones, se despidió de su hija y se dirigió al pelinegro – Romeo, esta será tu nueva casa, siéntete libre de hacer a tu gusto, mi hija te mostrará lo que necesites y pronto podrás ver a tu hermana, solo te diré una cosa, ella aun no cambia y no cambiará, aún hay sangre humana en sus venas así que espero que cuando la veas te controles – y se fue de ahí con dirección al cuarto de Lucy.

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Romeo se aceleró, pronto vería a su hermana, pero no entendió la advertencia de Natsu, era su hermana, él no la lastimaría.

Wendy lo guió al cuarto de ella en el segundo piso mientras el personal adecuaba el cuarto de Romeo, él necesitaba adaptarse a ellos así como lo hizo en su tiempo Lucy.

\- Lo que te dijo mi padre – habló atrayendo la atención del pelinegro que se encontraba observando el bosque por la ventana de la habitación – sobre controlarte en presencia de tu hermana – Romeo la volteó a ver poniéndole atención. Necesitaba entender el significado de esa advertencia – es por la sangre humana en ella. Cuando la veas lo entenderás; ella está por encima de todos los que están aquí, por eso nadie le hará daño, ella solo es vulnerable ante mi padre, ante mí y ante ti – lo señaló con un dedo.

Entonces ella le explico la jerarquía de poderes entre su especie. Primero estaban los sangrepura, los descendientes directos de los primeros vampiros. Luego estaba él y todos los que habían nacido como él, por un trato pero con una conexión dormida que despertaba con la sangre de quienes hicieron el trato. Luego estaban los nobles y sus hijos, que eran la mezcla entre un sangrepura y un humano. Y por último estaban los humanos transformados por un sangrepura, los humanos transformados por los nobles y al final, la servidumbre, que son los hijos de los humanos trasformados entre sí.

La explicación dejó más confundido a Romeo, había tantas cosas que no sabía y que no entendía de ese lugar y de esas personas que, si no fuera porque se había convertido en uno de ellos, no les creería, así como lo hizo en un principio, solo esperaba poder ver pronto a su hermana.

 **—o—**

Romeo se encontraba en la sala de un departamento en la ciudad de Magnolia, estaba observando unos cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared, la mayoría parecía ser muy viejos, de gran valor y de un pintor famoso cuyo nombre había escuchado alguna vez.

Escuchó unos suaves pasos que iban en su dirección y eso le llamó la atención.

Le estaba costando acostumbrarse a lo que era, pero ver a su hermana era la razón más poderosa que tenía.

Un suave aroma se enredó por su cuerpo y se coló por sus fosas nasales haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara. Él no sabía por qué le pasaba eso y no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían puesto rojos, instintivamente estaba esperando a que esos pasos se acercaran a él, iba a atacar al dueño de tan exquisito aroma.

\- ¿Hermano? – Esa pregunta lo sacó del estado en el que se había metido, esa voz, era su hermana - ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! – y los pasos se lanzaron corriendo a su encuentro.

Él sintió latir su corazón con fuerza, su hermana estaba bien y estaba viva, él solo pudo abrazarla de la felicidad pero la cercanía del abrazo hizo que el aroma que despedía ella lo enviciara, sus ojos se volvieron a poner rojos y estaba a punto de mostrar los colmillos cuando una mano le tocó el hombro, era Sting.

\- Mi señor – fue la voz del rubio llamándole lo que lo saco de ese estado. Él dirigió una mirada significativa al joven y fue cuando deshizo el abrazo de su hermana – la señorita ha estado preguntando por usted desde que despertó.

\- Gracias Sting, te puedes retirar – pidió sonriente su hermana.

\- Mi señora, lamento contradecir sus órdenes, pero su hermano en estos momentos…

\- En estos momentos es mejor que él esté aquí – respondió con seriedad. Romeo aún no entendía que fue lo que le había pasado pero la voz de Sting lo había detenido de hacer algo de lo cual se hubiese arrepentido toda su vida.

Hablaron como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años, ella le explicó todo lo que había pasado en esos días después de que despertara en ese departamento donde estaban, el como la cuidaban, las cosas que le enseñaron y que no eran malas personas.

Romeo solo se dedicaba a escucharla hablar, la había extrañado tanto, ella había vuelto a ser la persona que era antes de ser secuestrada, su amada hermana.

La plática fue interrumpida cuando Natsu entró al departamento y vio como inmediatamente su hermana se levantaba de su asiento para abrazarlo; Natsu correspondió el gesto y le dio un beso en la frente. Romeo pudo observar los ojos de su hermana y trató de convencerse de que ella era feliz con ellos.

 **—o—**

* * *

 **•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _La autora les pide disculpas porque no podrá actualizar hasta dentro de semana y media u.u_

 _No sé que decir de este capitulo pero espero que les guste o por lo menos los intrigue más._

 _El próximo capítulo lo subiré el **Jueves/Viernes**. Gracias a los que leen la historia :D Dejen **Review** y cuentenme si les gusta o no :D_

 _ **•Guest:** gracias a ti por leerlo y por comentar :D pero para el próximo si tendrás que esperar u.u_


	6. Chapter 6

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Como prometí, capitulo nuevo. Uso indiscriminado y descarado de OoC. ¿A quien creen que le están mintiendo en la historia?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **—Capítulo Seis—**

Lisanna se encontraba encerrada en su habitación – en la casa de su padre –, tenía varios días que había llegado a la casa pero su padre no se encontraba, ni él ni sus asistentes, algo que la hacía ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

No sabía cómo le iba a explicar lo que había pasado con Natsu y la mocosa humana, pero de algo estaba segura, odiaba a esa niña con todo su inmortal ser. Por su culpa estaba donde estaba, por su culpa había terminado sometida a la voluntad de Rouge, y lo peor, él estaba sometido a la voluntad de Natsu.

El sonido de la puerta de su casa abriéndose la sacó de sus sádicas ideas con respecto a esa mocosa, si no la podía matar, al menos intentaría torturarla de diversas formas, aunque eso significase volver a enfrentarse a Natsu; morir en sus manos ya no le importaba, si eso pasaba, al menos se llevaba la satisfacción de haberle hecho tanto daño como fuera posible a él y a esa chiquilla entrometida.

Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de su casa, sabía que su padre ya había llegado de donde sea que se encontraba, él nunca le decía mucho de lo que hacía, incluso cuando la llevó a vivir al castillo de los padres de Natsu, solo le había dicho que se tenía que acercarse al heredero, seducirlo y hacer que él se comprometiera con ella, dependiendo de los resultados proseguiría con los planes para someterlos a ellos.

\- Padre – saludó con una reverencia al hombre pelinegro que acababa de entrar por la puerta – me alegra que ya esté en casa.

\- Lisanna – respondió el hombre acercándose a ella para tomarle el mentón y poder verla a los ojos – ¿Qué haces en la casa? – Ella se tensó ante el tono de voz que él empleó - ¿No deberías estar planeando tu boda con Natsu?

\- Lo siento padre – desvió la mirada, ese hombre la intimidaba a veces, él la había creado y, aunque ahora estuviera sometida a la voluntad de Rouge, no podía más que sentir temor y respeto hacia ese hombre.

\- Ya veo – la soltó con decepción – hablaremos de eso más tarde, por el momento regresa a tu habitación, en este instante tengo asuntos que tratar – y salió del lugar seguido por dos hombres.

Lisanna se quedó parada en su lugar, conocía a esos hombres, eran los asistentes de su padre, ambos nobles afines a su causa, pero uno siempre la intimidaba casi tanto como su creador, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y una extraña sonrisa que jamás se despegaba de su rostro.

Regresó a su habitación esperando a ser llamada por su padre, estaba buscando la mejor manera de explicarle los hechos, deseando que él no la matara por haber fallado la misión que le había encomendado.

\- ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! – Fue el grito que resonó en su habitación mientras barría con las cosas de su tocador con un brazo tirándolas al piso, el sonido de las botellas de cristal rompiéndose fue el eco que le siguió a su grito - ¡juro que te hare sufrir como nunca en tu miserable existencia!

\- ¡Hey princesita! – La llamó con burla una pequeña niña de cabellos café oscuro que usaba un vestidito y unos lazos en el cabello – tu papi te está llamando – y desapareció del lugar seguida del eco de su risa.

Lisanna se tensó ante lo dicho por la pequeña, luego se levantó de su lugar y se fue a encontrar con su creador.

Cuando se encontraba parada en frente de la oficina de su padre le faltó el valor para tocar la puerta pero la firme voz del hombre diciéndole que pasara le dio a entender que mientras más retrase lo inevitable peor sería el castigo.

Abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba él, sentado detrás de su escritorio, enfocando sus ojos negros en ella con las manos juntas sosteniendo su barbilla, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se paró en frente del escritorio, los ojos de él no se despegaban de ella.

\- Explícame qué fue lo que pasó – habló con una voz calmada, tan calmada que hacía que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos tiempos y le contó sobre Lucy, pero no le contó sobre Rouge, algo se lo impedía – ya veo – se estaba frotando la barbilla – que esa niña ya haya nacido, es la mejor noticia que he recibido.

 **—o—**

Rouge había terminado de hablar con Igneel. Al pelirrojo mayor le alegraba que su único hijo hubiese podido encontrar a la pequeña. Pero el que hayan encontrado a un bastardo de aquel hombre al que habían ayudado mientras buscaban a Lucy era algo que no tenían contemplado pero que les resultó de mucha ayuda, por eso le dio a Wendy un frasco con su sangre para que se la diera a él, mientras más pronto se convirtiera en uno de ellos, mejor para su nieta.

Grandine entró a la habitación en donde se encontraban reunidos los hombres cargando una bandeja con una daga y un frasco color ámbar; cuando ella estuvo junto a su esposo, él le tendió una de sus manos y ella tomó la daga para hacerle un corte profundo en la muñeca.

La sangre empezó a brotar del corte de forma lenta y pausada; Grandine la recogió en el frasco ámbar cuidando de que no se derramara ni una gota hasta que el frasco estuvo lleno, después limpió la herida y selló el frasco con una laca especial para evitar que se derramara.

\- Erza – pidió la mujer y la nombrada apareció en el acto. Erza le había avisado a la hija de Natsu que habían encontrado un vástago perdido de la misma sangre que Lucy, eso hizo que Wendy llegara al lugar – Erza, tú le entregarás a mi hijo esto – le mostro el frasco – es para Lucy. Necesitará una amiga y quiero que lo seas; también mantén vigilada a Lisanna cuando regrese. Jellal irá contigo, Romeo también necesitara un amigo – hizo una pausa – y mantennos informados de todo lo que pase en esa casa.

\- Sí tía – respondió de forma solemne y se retiró del lugar con la sangre de Igneel.

Ella y Jellal prepararon sus cosas y se fueron con el hombre de Natsu.

Grandine tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la vida de Lucy, pero aún no era tiempo para verla, no mientras su sangre no haya despertado por completo, no mientras ella siguiera teniendo sangre humana. Era arriesgado que ella tuviera esa condición, no podían darse el lujo de perderla, Natsu no soportaría pasar lo por lo mismo otra vez, el poder en él lo consumiría y se convertiría en lo que alguna vez fueron.

 **—o—**

Lisanna había partido de la casa de su padre a la siguiente noche. Las ordenes que le había dado Rouge era ir a su casa y hablar con su padre, lo único que le prohibió decirle era que él la había mordido, aun no era el momento, necesitaban que él confiara en su hija ya que ellos no confiaban en Zeref, no después de que Erza les dijera las intenciones tras las que iba.

\- Zeref – le había llamado uno de los nobles que lo acompañaba - ¿notó el aroma que traía la princesa? – preguntó mientras se acomodaban en la sala de su casa. Le decían "princesa" a Lisanna porque así la habían criado, como si fuese una princesa aunque fuese simplemente una humana convertida por un noble.

\- Por supuesto Erick – enfocó su vista en el hombre que le hablaba – fue imposible no notarlo, era un aroma tan familiar – estaba evocando antiguos recuerdos mientras bebía una copa de sangre – parece que alguien ya la mordió y ese alguien tiene que ver con Natsu.

\- Me pregunto si él ya sabrá…

\- No lo creo, pero pronto tendrá el honor de enterarse de ese hecho.

\- ¿Por qué no le ha dicho a la princesa quién es realmente Natsu?

\- Porque a una mujer como ella, que no ha estado en contacto con otros sangrepura que no sean Natsu o sus padres, y que ha sido educada para tener lo que quiere, haría que esa información se volviera contraproducente para nosotros.

\- ¿Qué te asegura que Lisanna no fracasará esta vez? – Preguntó el otro noble que acababa de llegar a la habitación mientras se arreglaba el cabello negro con una mano.

\- Nada – respondió con simpleza mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida – pero no sería divertido si no tuviéramos una oportunidad de perder.

 **—o—**

Natsu se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala con Lucy recostada sobre su regazo.

Él le hacía caricias en la cabeza y jugaba con el cabello de ella, contemplando la belleza encerrada en sus ojos chocolate. Ella por su lado delineaba el rostro de él con un dedo, jugaba con sus labios haciendo que él los entreabriera para dejarla hacer a su gusto, tocaba sus filosos colmillos como queriendo ver más de lo que eran, se robaban un beso de vez en cuando, disfrutando el momento que estaban teniendo.

\- ¿Quién es Wendy? – preguntó curiosa después de un rato. Había escuchado ese nombre por la tarde mientras despertaba.

\- Es mi prima – le respondió divertido mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y ella se le quedó viendo detenidamente – ella va a vivir con nosotros – y por alguna razón ese comentario no le gustó. Natsu rió con ganas y luego le besó la punta de la nariz – Ella tiene pareja. Es alguien especial como tú.

Bueno, eso la dejaba tranquila. Después de todo, a ella la habían creado solo para él y él era suyo. Le gustaba sentirse posesiva con él, sentir que alguien era todo para ella y viceversa.

Se le quedó mirando a los ojos verdes que la miraban como si fuera lo único que existía en el universo y supo que aquél sentimiento sin nombre podría ser el inicio de un amor al que si le pusiera una etiqueta en ese momento le diría _enamoramiento._

Lentamente se fueron acercando, estaban perdidos dentro de la mirada del otro, Natsu no podía dejar de ver los ojos de ella, había algo que lo cautivaba, quizás haya sido la inocencia oculta en ese cuerpo, la fascinación por enseñarle lo que eran, el haberla esperado durante tanto tiempo o que con ella se sintiera vivo como nunca antes. Estaba enamorado de ella, eso era seguro al igual de que la deseaba de una y de mil maneras diferentes.

Ella era de él y él pronto sería de ella.

El beso fue lento, acompasado, lleno de emociones que necesitaban ser transmitidas a la otra persona, tranquilidad, seguridad y amor. No se dieron cuenta cuando entraron las visitas hasta que uno de ellos se aclaró la garganta.

Lucy rompió el beso y Natsu se acomodó en la silla haciendo que la rubia se incorporara.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Natsu a los recién llegados mientras tomaba la mano de una Lucy que creía haber visto al hombre que acababa de llegar en alguna otra parte.

\- Bien, Romeo tiene talento para esto – respondió alegre la peliazul haciendo que la vista de Lucy se posara en ella.

Lucy se quedó en estado de shock al verla, ella era hermosa, casi tan alta como Natsu o aquel que habían llamado Romeo y que le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Ella tenía el cabello azul hasta la cintura en una caída suave, unos enormes ojos miel, una gran sonrisa y una bella figura.

 _\- ¿Esa es su prima? –_ pensó anonadada e internamente agradeció no tener que competir con ella por atención. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había pensado eso último.

\- ¡Oh, tú debes de ser Lucy! – Su voz sonó suave a los oídos de Lucy – disculpa que hasta ahora me presente, pero estaba algo ocupada con él – señaló al pelinegro divertida – soy Wendy.

\- ¡Hola! – le sonrió. No sabía que más decir y sus ojos vagaron hasta Romeo, entonces lo reconoció. Le pareció que él también la identificaba y ella le sonrió.

\- ¿Se conocen? – inquirió Natsu que no había despegado su vista de Lucy.

Romeo asintió – Es mi prima.

\- ¿Prima? – cuestionó Wendy disfrazando los celos que había empezado a sentir.

\- Sí – dijo Lucy terminando de asociar el haberlo visto antes.

Eran primos por parte de un desliz de su abuelo. El padre de Lucy era el desliz.

\- ¡Genial, serás mi prima también! – dijo Wendy en tono divertido mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Romeo sin que eso pasara desapercibido para nadie.

 **—o—**

Cuando Lisanna entró a la mansión fue recibida por uno de los empleados del lugar, sin reverencias ni ceremonias, su estatus había caído después del regreso de Lucy y eso era algo más que sumarle a la lista de cosas que cobrarle a la rubia. El poco respeto que le tenían era por estar por encima de la servidumbre.

 _Si es que a eso se le puede llamar respeto._

Unas fuertes risas llamaron su atención, buscó con la vista el lugar de donde provenían y los encontró, ahí en la sala se encontraba Natsu, la mocosa y dos personas más que no conocía, pero por el olor que despedían pudo constatar que eran unos sangrepura ya que olían igual que Natsu.

 _Esa especie surge de la nada o se multiplican._

Supuso que estaban de visita o algo así, realmente no le importaba quienes eran, le tendió la maleta al empleado y lo despidió.

Se fue al lugar de donde provenían las risas, si iba a causar dolor, que mejor momento que ese momento.

\- Natsu, veo que estas con tu nueva mascota humana – el tono venenoso que utilizó llamó la atención de todos.

\- Lisanna… - siseo el pelirrosa. Wendy le hizo una seña a Romeo para que no se moviera, Lisanna no sabía quiénes eran ellos dos y era mejor mantenerse con un perfil bajo, era mejor estudiarla antes de hacer algo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Nada Natsu – estaba empleando su tono dulzón – solo quería venir a saludarte como siempre – se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los labios de un tenso Natsu, tenía toda la intención de besarlo frente a la mocosa humana, eso sería suficiente como regalo de bienvenida pero un ruido sordo se escuchó en la habitación: Lucy se había parado de su asiento a una velocidad impresionante y había abofeteado a la ojiazul tan fuerte que le había dejado la marca de su mano en su mejilla. Natsu por puro reflejo había alcanzado a moverse antes de que le tocara un poco de eso. - ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa mocosa?! – preguntó con rabia. Había levantado la mano con la intención de regresarle el golpe a la rubia pero ésta la detuvo.

\- ¡Eso fue por haberme borrado la memoria e intentar matarme! – Sentencio – y esto otro – la volvió a abofetear con la mano que tenía libre remarcándole nuevamente la mejilla de rojo – ¡es por intentar besar a Natsu! Escúchame bien, no me interesa lo que hayas tenido con él en el pasado, pero si te vuelves a acercar a él como lo acabas de hacer, te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida – sentenció.

\- ¡Suéltame miserable basura humana! ¡Tú no sabes con quien te estas metiendo! – forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de la Lucy.

\- Tu tampoco – el tono de voz de Lucy era calmado, había apretado más el agarre y un fugaz destello amarillo había iluminado sus ojos, pero solo lo pudo ver Lisanna - ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo? – la retó mientras la soltaba con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás por esto! – siseo antes de darse la media vuelta e irse de ahí.

Se estaba sobando la muñeca, le había dolido la forma en que ella la había sujetado y ese destello que ella había visto aparecer en los ojos de Lucy hizo que el instinto de supervivencia se activara y pugnara para que ella se alejara de ese lugar.

 **—o—**

Natsu se encontraba en su despacho estudiando los negocios de su propiedad ya que Lucy había salido a comprarse ropa con Wendy escoltadas por Gray y Romeo.

Juvia se había regresado a la casa de Igneel, y Lisanna se encontraba encerrada en su habitación; desde el pequeño encuentro que había tenido con Lucy se encontraba de mal humor y descargó su ira contra lo primero que se cruzó en su camino, en este caso, todo el contenido de su tocador.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Natsu, cuando enfocó su vista en ésta vio entrar a Erza seguida de un hombre que portaba unos cabellos azules, similares a los de su hija Wendy, y un tatuaje en rojo bajo uno de sus ojos, era Jellal. Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y saludó afectivamente a sus primos

\- Grandine tiene un mal presentimiento – dijo Erza cuando le entregó la botella que mando su padre – pero no vendrán a verla hasta que ella cambie, no quieren exponer su seguridad mientras aun tenga sangre humana en sus venas.

\- Lo sé, Sting me explicó lo que iba a hacer Romeo la primera vez que vio a su hermana, no puedo culparlo, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando y no quiero que Lucy pase por eso al ver a mis padres – dijo guardando el frasco con sangre. Tenía que prepararlo así como el que le dio a su hija para Romeo.

\- Mi tía también dijo que nos acercáramos a ellos – habló Jellal – necesitaran compañía mientras estén aquí, mientras se adaptan a esta vida.

\- Concuerdo con ustedes, mi madre sabe bien lo que hace y por qué lo hace, cuando regresen los presentaré.

\- Además – volvió a llamar su atención su mejor amiga y prima – quiere que vigile a Lisanna.

\- Ella ya no representa peligro alguno.

\- No lo sé, Zeref es demasiado listo, nada nos asegura que él no se haya dado cuenta de que la mordieron – Erza se cruzó de piernas.

\- He recibido noticias de mi padre antes de venir aquí – interrumpió Jellal – al parecer, Zeref ha estado recorriendo las grandes casas de los sangrepura, está buscando algo, solo que no sabemos qué es.

\- Debe tener algo relacionado con los planes para dominarnos a todos, si no mal recuerdo, ese era el principal motivo por el que Lisanna se había acercado a mí – se le quedó viendo a su mejor amiga

\- Sería más fácil matarlo – sugirió su primo – eso nos ahorraría un poco de problemas.

 **—o—**

Mientras el pelirrosa atendía a sus primos en el despacho de la mansión, Sting, que se encontraba en Magnolia cuidando a Michelle, la hermana de Romeo, salió de cacería mientras ella dormía, le encantaba el sabor de la sangre de las mujeres de ciudad. Entró a un bar cualquiera, el servicio era algo que realmente no le importaba, después de todo, el solo iba por sangre fresca, el alcohol no era algo que le quitaba el sueño.

Había entrado al lugar por pura casualidad, pero el aroma de uno de los suyos distrajo su atención de la rubia que había atraído sus ojos, siguió el aroma y encontró en una mesa a un hombre con el cabello negro y expresión de cansancio cortejando a una mujer joven, inmediatamente salió de ahí antes de que ese hombre fijara su mirada en él, no era muy grato que los terrenos de caza se mezclaran.

Rouge por otra parte, se encontraba en el cuarto de Lisanna, en cuanto llegó a la mansion se dirigió a ese lugar, necesitaba saber qué era lo que había platicado con Zeref para poder informarle a Natsu; ella le contó todo lo que había hecho desde que llegó a esa casa, pero algo le llamó la atención en demasía, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta la misma Lisanna, había un espacio vacío en la historia, como si ella no recordara lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo, mujer? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Sí – respondió con algo de miedo, estaba segura que había hecho algo en ese periodo de tiempo, solo que ella tampoco sabía que había sido – lo último que recuerdo fue "que esa niña ya haya nacido".

Rouge no estaba conforme con esa información, no confiaba en ella, sabía que había una manera más fácil de tener esa información, así que la arrinconó contra la pared y le calvó los colmillos en el cuello, a través de su sangre podía tener acceso a todos los recuerdos de su estancia en ese lugar, pero la sangre Lisanna tenía un ligero sabor amargo y algo que le impedía obtener más información de la que le había dicho, eso era algo malo, lo más seguro era que Zeref se hubiese enterado que ella había sido mordida, despegó sus labios del cuello de Lisanna, ella le había abrazado mientras él bebía su sangre, de un ágil movimiento la tumbo en la cama y le desprendió la ropa, el deseo que ella despertaba en él, era algo que aún no había saciado por completo.

 **—o—**

Lucy regresó de su salida con Wendy, no lo había hecho por gusto sino por necesidad, la ropa que tenían de ella en la mansión era de cuando aún estaba con ellos y, aunque haya estado fuera de esa casa por algo más de medio año, la ropa ya no le quedaba, su cuerpo había cambiado en poco tiempo y Wendy le dijo que después de que su sangre terminara de despertar, su cuerpo volvería a cambiar.

Natsu los recibió en cuanto llegaron a la mansión, llamó a dos empleados y les indicó que llevaran las cosas a las habitaciones que correspondían, le dio un cálido beso a Lucy y la guió a la sala.

\- Quiero presentarte a unas personas – le sonrió, luego se dirigió a Romeo en un tono un poco más serio – a ti también, sígueme – y es que sentía algo de los celos de padre con él, después de todo, Wendy seguía siendo su adorada hija y por más que tuviera cientos de años nunca dejaría de ser la que lo despertó de ese sueño que entró por causa de su madre. Gray le hizo una reverencia a las parejas y se fue del lugar a hacer sus asuntos, se estaba muriendo de hambre, para variar. Los cuatro llegaron a la sala, ahí vieron a dos personas sentadas hablando animadamente y riendo ante la plática que tenían, Natsu se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la pareja.

\- Lucy, Romeo – llamó el pelirrosa – ella es Erza, mi amiga de toda la vida – señaló a la mujer de pelo rojo que se paró inmediatamente cuando dijeron su nombre. Erza vio los ojos chocolate de Lucy e hizo una reverencia a la pareja que les acababan de presentar.

\- Encantada de conocerlos – les sonrió. Romeo se seguía sintiendo extraño ante las reverencias de las personas, pero por lo que notó, Lucy parecía estar familiarizada con ellas; Lucy le sonrió como respuesta.

\- Y él… – volvió a hablar Natsu, estaba señalando al hombre peliazul que se había parado también. Romeo no pudo no notar el ligero parecido que compartía con Natsu y Wendy.

\- ¡Él es Jellal! – habló emocionada Wendy mientras saltaba para abrazarlo, el peliazul se sorprendió por el efusivo recibimiento de su prima, le regreso el abrazo que deshizo momentos después para hacerle una reverencia a los recién presentados.

\- Encantado de conocerlos al fin – dijo en tono serio. Romeo reaccionó por instinto y atrajo a Wendy hacia él de manera protectora, no le gustó como él había reaccionado con ella, ella era de él, el fuego en su sangre le decía que tenía que cuidar lo que era de él. Natsu sonrió por la acción de Romeo y Wendy le dio un delicado beso para calmar los evidentes celos que tenía el peliazul.

\- Son mis primos – habló Natsu atrayendo la atención de Lucy y Romeo – se van a casar pronto – Lucy los felicitó por aquel acontecimiento, Romeo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando escucho que eran los primos del pelirrosa se preocupó, Wendy le había dicho que su padres eran primos, pero la noticia de que ellos se iban a casar y el aroma de su sangre lo relajó. Después de las presentaciones formales y de que el ambiente por parte de Romeo se calmara, empezaron a platicar animadamente.

 **—o—**

Gray estaba regresando de su cacería nocturna, pensando en la peliazul que se había ido, cuando escuchó que alguien más se dirigía hacia él, el olor a sangre inundó sus sentidos, pero esa sangre no era humana, se quedó quieto, esperando a ser alcanzado por el que lo estaba siguiendo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver quién era el que estaba sangrando.

\- ¡Sting! ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?!

\- Los lobos – dijo antes de caer inconsciente. Gray no sabía a lo que se refería, pero se daba la impresión de que unos simples lobos no le hubiesen hecho tantas heridas a una de las manos de Natsu, así que tomó al inconsciente Sting y lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo a la mansión.

El olor a sangre fresca alerto a los vampiros que estaban en la mansión antes de que Gray llegara al lugar, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Natsu esperando su llegada, justo detrás de él se encontraba Rouge.

Erza, Wendy, Jellal y Romeo también habían sentido el olor de la sangre fresca, pero ellos, que ya habían experimentado la cacería de primera mano, reconocieron que el olor a sangre que inundaba el ambiente no era humana; Lucy no entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto y tensión, pero cuando Natsu se levantó del lugar y ella intentó seguirlo, la mano de Romeo sujetando suavemente su brazo, y el movimiento de su cabeza en negativa, le dio a entender que era mejor quedarse en la sala con ellos, así que ella no presenció la escena.

Erza no podía indagar en la mente de Sting, estaba inconsciente, así que también se sentía estresada por no saber la situación. En esos momentos se molestaba por ser el único vampiro que podía leerle la mente a los demás vampiros pero no podía leer mentes inconscientes.

Entre Rouge e Gray llevaron al malherido Sting a la habitación de este, Jellal alcanzó a escuchar que Natsu pedía a Gray que le explicara qué había pasado, pero no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta que dio le dio el hombre. La incertidumbre invadía el lugar.

 **—o—**

\- ¿Lobos? ¿Estás seguro de que eso fue lo que dijo? – preguntaba un incrédulo Natsu.

\- Sí, fue la única palabra que pronunció antes de desmayarse – Natsu se tensó, tenía una idea de quién podría ser, pero aun así necesitaba que Sting despertara para que le dijera quién lo había dejado en ese estado. Rouge también estaba tenso, sabía lo fuerte que era su hermano y no le gustaba verlo de ese modo, pero el que haya dicho "Lobos" antes de desmayarse le dejaba un extraño presentimiento también.

Varios de los sirvientes limpiaron el malherido cuerpo de Sting y le pusieron una trasfusión sanguínea de las reservas que habían en la casa; cuando los sirvientes salían del cuarto entro Jellal, tocó la mano de Sting y la visión de varios lobos atacándolo le llegó a la mente, solo conocía a una persona que era capaz de manipularlos de esa manera, y el que esa persona estuviera por los alrededores no le gustaba.

\- ¿Qué viste? – Natsu estaba serio, tenso ante una situación que podría tornarse peligrosa para una sola persona, Lucy. Los demás no le importaban, ni Romeo ni Michelle.

\- Al parecer, fue Silver – habló con la voz seria y cargada de preocupación, los ojos de Natsu se abrieron como platos. Gray no entendía nada pero le sonaba ese nombre, solo que no recordaba de donde, supuso que para que Natsu reaccionara de ese modo debía de ser alguien o muy peligroso o muy importante.

\- ¿Qué tanto viste? – sabía que las visiones de su primo solo mostraban una escena.

\- A los lobos atacándolo – la tensión era palpable – y solo conozco a alguien capaz de hacer que esos animales actúen de la manera que he visto. – La habitación se sumió en silencio.

Sting empezó a recuperar la consciencia momentos después.

\- Sting, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – demando el pelirrosa.

\- Fui de cacería a la ciudad – enfocó sus ojos en el dueño de esa voz y empezó a relatar, aún se sentía algo mareado por la pérdida de sangre y varias de sus heridas aun sangraban lo suficiente para manchar los vendajes que le habían colocado – en un bar me encontré a un noble de cabellos negros y expresión de flojera, estaba de cacería también, salí de ahí antes de que él me viera, pero creo que no fui lo suficientemente rápido para escapar, estaba en medio del bosque cuando unos lobos me cerraron el paso, de haber sido lobos comunes los hubiese destrozado en un momento, pero eran las mascotas del noble, él me tendió una emboscada, se encontraba recargado en un árbol viendo con expresión divertida como me atacaban sus perros – escupió con frustración – y cuando se aburrió, se largó de lugar junto con sus mascotas, para ese entonces ya me habían dejado en las condiciones que me encontró Gray, varias de mis heridas estaban empezando a cerrar, pero la falta de sangre impidió que me curara por completo.

Natsu escuchó con atención el relato de una de sus manos, que un noble como Silver atacara a uno de sus hombres sin razón aparente y por diversión no le gustaba, estaba seguro que había algo más detrás de este atentado y que no era porque sabía que su hijo estaba ahí, con él, seguramente ignoraba que su hijo fuese como él.

Salió de la habitación, el sol estaba amenazando con salir, se dirigió a la sala donde, según Jellal, se habían quedado los demás pero ahí estaban solamente Wendy y Erza.

\- Los mandé a dormir – le explicó Wendy – ella no tiene que saber lo que pasó y Romeo es demasiado listo como para asustar a su prima con algo así. Ella no vio la escena, pero detectó el olor a sangre, ella aun no distingue entre ellas, lo que es sorprendente ya que aún sus sentidos no despiertan, le dije que posiblemente alguien se descuidó mientras estaba de caza y le hirieron, ella lo creyó y Romeo no lo desmintió, así que todo por ese lado está bien.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Sting? – Erza estaba tensa.

\- Después de todo, no le mintieron – suspiró – Sting se descuidó mientras estaba de caza y Silver fue el que lo atacó.

\- ¿Un noble? – Erza no lo podía creer – está bien que están por encima de los humanos convertidos, pero ¿por qué lo atacaría? Además está bajo tu mando, no hay razón para ello.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta esto – se quedó pensando un rato – pero mañana Lucy terminará de despertar, no podemos dejar que ella siga teniendo esa condición humana, su vida correrá peligro si permanece así por más tiempo – volteó a ver a su mejor amiga – al parecer, mi madre nunca se equivoca con sus presentimientos.

 **—o—**

Lucy cerró el libro que leía justo cuando el sol empezaba a salir, de todas las historias que había leído en la mansión, la que había en ese libro era la que más le había gustado, desde que Natsu le entregó ese libro, una noche después de que él regresara y lo leyó, sentía que la conocía de algún lugar, la sensación de déjàvu no la había abandonado.

Leer le ayudaba a relajarse antes de dormir, la tensión en la casa la había dejado inquieta, había olido un sutil aroma a sangre y luego le dijeron que quizás alguien se había descuidado en la cacería, que alguien de ellos se encontrara en peligro la llenaba de preocupación, dejó de lado el libro y se acomodó en la cama para dormir, Natsu entró en la habitación y le dio un delicado beso en la frente.

\- Cuando despiertes… - le hizo una caricia – será el momento – le susurro a la pequeña.

\- Quédate esta noche conmigo – le pidió al pelirrosa, él no se negó a la petición y se acostó junto con ella. La siguiente vez que durmiera con ella, sería un vampiro por completo, una peligrosa cazadora. Natsu sonrió ante esa visión.

 **—o—**

* * *

 **•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _La autora les pide disculpas porque tardó en actualizar pero aquí les dejo un capitulo de disculpas._

 _¿Ya notaron que a la única persona que le mienten es a Lucy? Todo tiene un por qué, incluso su prima, la hermana de Romeo, Michelle, ella no sabe nada, solo sabe que la buscaban para algo sin embargo la mantienen en la ignorancia._

 _El próximo capítulo lo subiré el **Martes/Miercoles**. Gracias a los que leen la historia :D Dejen **Review** y cuentenme si les gusta o no :D_

 _ **•Lums** : gracias por leerlo, me gusta que te guste :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Como prometí, capitulo nuevo. Uso indiscriminado y descarado de OoC. ¿Quién es en verdad Natsu?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **—Capítulo Siete—**

El cálido beso de Natsu despertó a Lucy. El sol ya se había ocultado y la luna estaba empezando a asomarse, se sentía tan bien el estar en los brazos del pelirrosa que el pensar en separarse de él era una idea que no le gustaba.

\- Hola – saludó Lucy con una voz rasposa viéndole sonreír.

\- Es el momento querida – le dijo mientras le acomodaba ese rebelde mechón que le caía en la cara.

\- ¿Me va a doler? – tenía miedo, el recuerdo del dolor que había sentido la primera vez era algo que prefería enterrar en el fondo de su memoria.

\- Esta vez solo será un poco – la confortaba mientras le tendía el frasco con la sangre que su padre le había mandado, él mismo se había encargado de prepararla para esa noche.

Lucy se sentó en la cama y tomó el frasco que le tendía Natsu, lo destapó, acercó el frasco a sus labios y bebió el contenido, esa sangre sabia diferente a las que le daban en las noches, más dulce de alguna extraña manera.

El dolor empezó a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, no era tan fuerte como lo había sentido la primera vez pero igual dolía, el dolor fue creciendo gradualmente hasta que ella lanzó un grito de agonía, Natsu solo la observaba desde su posición, parado al borde de la cama.

Romeo había escuchado el grito que lanzó Lucy, algo iba mal, él no recordaba que fuese tan doloroso, irrumpió en el cuarto y se encontró a su prima tendida en la cama sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor, se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba su ella, la iba a levantar de la cama pero el brazo de un hombre le cerró el paso.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- ¡Lo que viste! – Estaba furioso, un destello amarillo recorrió uno de sus ojos. No podía creer que Natsu dejara que ella sufriera de esa forma, aunque casi no la había tratado eran familia, le recordaba a su hermana y sentía una necesidad de protegerla como si lo fuera – ¡llevármela de aquí, la están matando y pretendes que me quede quieto solamente viendo la escena!

\- No lo hagas, será peligroso para las personas que estén cerca de ella y para ella misma – el tono serio no lo abandonaba – además, no la estamos matando, ella simplemente está despertando, lo que quedaba de sangre humana en su cuerpo está siendo consumida por la sangre que despierta, lo mismo pasó contigo.

\- ¡Mientes! - le espetó - ¡Yo no recuerdo sentir tanto dolor!

\- Ni ella tampoco – soltó – la primera vez que ella probó la sangre la dormimos por días y a ti te drogaron, cuando tomaste la segunda sangre aun seguías drogado, por eso no recuerdas tanto dolor – Romeo se quedó quieto.

\- ¡Entonces duérmela de nuevo! – Demandó – ¡dale algo… lo que sea…!

\- No.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Porque ella tiene que entender muchas cosas que solamente se entienden con la sangre – Romeo entonces recordó lo que había visto.

\- Yo vi…

\- Yo sé lo que viste – interrumpió – Wendy me lo contó, es solo una parte, no tuviste la visión completa o no fuiste consciente de ella, volverás a probar la sangre de uno de nosotros para que la veas, pero hasta que Lucy cambie – le explicaba mientras veía a Lucy gemir de dolor – lo más seguro sea que ella tampoco tenga la visión completa, esa es la consecuencia de haberla dormido la primera vez. – Romeo también contempló a Lucy.

Lucy seguía sufriendo por el dolor que le provocaba todo su cuerpo, llegó a un punto en que se desconectó de la realidad, se encontraba en un hermoso claro con flores que eran mecidas por la brisa nocturna que recorría el lugar, a lo lejos pudo observar como cinco figuras se aproximaban hacia donde estaba ella, entonces se escondió detrás de unos árboles que había por el lugar, las cinco personas que avanzaban estaban cubiertas por unas hermosas túnicas blancas que brillaban con el resplandor de la luna llena, pero no se les podía ver la cara, tenían puesta una capucha que les cubría la mitad del rostro; las figuras se detuvieron un momento frente a donde estaba Lucy, parecía que estaban hablando de algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, pero se les quedó viendo fijamente, notó que de la boca de ellos escurría un hilo de sangre por las comisuras, estaban sonriendo, una de las figuras tenia sujeta en su mano derecha una corona bañada en sangre, totalmente contrastante con el pálido color de piel que tenía y con su delicada mano, Lucy levantó su mano sorprendiéndose de tener el mismo color de piel que la del ser que sostenía la corona; después de un rato, las cinco figuras extendieron unas enormes alas blancas con hermosas plumas que les salían de la espalda y se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Otro grito de dolor por parte de Lucy se escuchó en la habitación, para ese entonces estaban con ella Natsu, Romeo, Wendy, Erza y Jellal; habían llegado a ver la transformación de ella, después de ese grito de dolor la habitación quedó en silencio, el cuerpo de Lucy se relajó y quedó flácido en la cama, solo se podía escuchar la agitada respiración de ella.

\- ¿Ya terminó? – preguntó un preocupado Romeo

\- Solo necesitamos que ella abra los ojos. Wendy – llamó a su hija - ¿de qué color tenía los ojos Romeo cuando los abrió por primera vez?

\- Rojos.

\- Romeo… ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre el color de los ojos?

\- Rojos cuando hay sed – estaba confundido.

\- Nosotros, lo que somos de sangrepura – habló Wendy atrayendo la atención del pelinegro – podemos cambiar el color de nuestros ojos, rojos cuando hay sed, amarillos cuando hay furia.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Uno de tus ojos brilló amarillo hace un momento, cuando entraste a la habitación.

\- Imposible… - susurraron Erza y Jellal a la vez.

\- No es imposible – habló de nuevo Natsu sin despegar la vista de la mujer en la cama – ellos habrán nacido de humanos, pero nuestra sangre nació con ellos, no fueron transformados, fueron despertados, ellos son muy parecidos a un sangrepura, tanto que podrían pasar por uno de nosotros ante alguien que no conozca su origen.

\- Eso es lo que los hace perfectos para ser nuestra pareja – habló Wendy sujetando al pelinegro del brazo.

Lucy se empezó a revolver inquieta en la cama, todos se quedaron expectantes ante los movimientos que había hecho la pelinegra. Natsu se acercó a Lucy y le limpió el sudor de la frente – Lucy – susurró – querida, ¿estás bien? – ella se revolvió en las sabanas y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

\- Me encuentro bien – tenía una media sonrisa que adornaba su rostro mojado por el sudor que provocó la transformación. Natsu se quedó quieto durante un instante así como todos los demás - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver la expresión de todos y el color amarillo desapareció, sus ojos volvieron a ser chocolate, cosa que hizo que todos se relajaran.

\- Tus ojos eran amarillos – habló Natsu y Lucy se asustó – no te preocupes – le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro – ya regresaron a la normalidad.

\- Natsu…

\- ¿Qué pasó querida?

\- Tengo sed.

\- Entonces te voy a llevar a cenar – le sonrió.

\- Nosotros los acompañamos – se ofreció Wendy mientras sujetaba a Romeo del brazo.

\- Y nosotros también – hablaron los nobles.

Lucy se paró de la cama y sintió un ligero mareo que asustó a todos, pero era debido a que sentía todavía algo de dolor en las piernas – te vamos a dejar para que te vistas – le dijeron todos mientras salían, Natsu solo le dio un beso y también la dejó sola.

Ella veía todo el lugar como si no lo hubiese visto antes, sentía todo más iluminado; se metió al baño, se quitó toda la ropa, abrió la regadera y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, se quería quitar todo el sudor que su cuerpo había producido debido al despertar de su sangre, después de un rato dejando el agua correr por su cuerpo decidió salir, se secó el cuerpo, se perfumó siguiendo la rutina de todos los días y se envolvió en una toalla, salió del baño y se colocó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en una esquina de su cuarto dejando caer la toalla a sus pies.

Enfocó su vista en la imagen que le daba el espejo, era ella, se sentía diferente pero el reflejo le decía que era ella, solo un poco más alta, estaba casi a la misma altura que Wendy o Erza, seguían siendo sus mismos ojos, su misma nariz, su mismas cejas, abrió la boca y vio sus colmillos, ahí estaban, como los de Natsu, también vio su piel, estaba más suave, seguía igual de pálida como siempre, sus uñas habían crecido al igual que su cabello que caía sobre su espalda hasta casi llegar a su cintura, incluso su rebelde mechón había crecido y sus curvas se habían definido, le gustaba como había quedado.

Como no tenía con qué agarrarse el cabello, se lo dejó suelto, luego encontraría con qué hacerlo, se acercó a su guardarropa y sacó un vestido ligero en tonos azules claros y blanco, se puso unos zapatos de piso y salió de la habitación; estaba caminando por el pasillo, admirando los detalles en las puertas y las motas de polvo flotantes cuando se encontró con Lisanna que regresaba de algún lugar.

La albina se quedó estática en su lugar, no podía creer que esa era la mocosa humana, que de mocosa y de humana ya no tenía nada, se veía más alta y el olor a sangre humana que tenía había desaparecido por completo, el aroma que emanaba ahora era diferente, olía como Natsu y como esa otra pareja que estaba con ellos, que aún no sabía quiénes eran; algo en el aroma de la sangre de ella le hizo hacerle una reverencia tan solemne que daba la impresión de que se trataba de alguien más y no de Lisanna quien la hacía, Lucy solamente pasó a su lado, mirándola extrañada por su actitud, no la odiaba, o eso quería creer ella, aun no quería definir que sentimiento tenia hacia la ojiazul; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Lisanna, Lucy escucho un portazo y un grito de rabia, fue entonces que ella sonrió, ese sentimiento de satisfacción que le dejo el que ella le hiciera una reverencia le gustaba.

Llegó al inicio de la escalera y los encontró a todos congregados en el salón frente a éstas, estaba bajándolas mientras observaba a las personas reunidas, todos los que estaban ahí que no fueran de sangrepura le dedicaron una solemne reverencia.

\- ¡Larga vida a la futura reina! – dijeron todos al unísono.

\- Larga vida a la futura reina – dijeron Natsu, Wendy y Romeo al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban ligeramente la cabeza. Eso hizo que ella se sorprendiera, se sentía como la primera vez que llegó a esa casa y todo mundo la recibió de esa manera, solo pudo sonreír ante la acción, era lo único que se le venía a la mente, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Terminó de bajar las escaleras cuando todos se hubiesen ido a sus obligaciones, llegó a la sala y abrazó a Natsu, este le dedicó un dulce beso y ella hizo un puchero, quería más que un beso.

\- Estas hermosa – le susurró al oído, solo para ella – y lo que deseas, tendrá que esperar, por ahora es tiempo de que cenes.

 **—o—**

Desde el momento en el que salieron de la mansión, Lucy se sentía diferente, ahora ella un vampiro, así como lo era Natsu y su mejor amigo, sonrió con felicidad al pensar en eso, su vida de dos minutos había terminado, solo le quedaba su vida de doscientos años y los viviría junto a la persona que amaba y junto a su mejor amigo, no podía pedir más, se podría decir que era la persona más afortunada del mundo.

\- Vamos querida – le habló Natsu sacándola de su ensoñación de la nueva vida a la que acababa de despertar – tienes que aprender a cazar – ella sonrió por eso y se encaminaron al lugar de cacería.

Llegaron a un pueblo pequeño, sabía que ese lugar sería el objetivo, el aroma de la sangre humana inundaba el ambiente, Natsu le pidió que cerrara los ojos y así lo hizo, tenía que encontrar un aroma que le provocara, uno que le llenara en todos los sentidos; lo encontró, el aroma de una sangre especialmente dulce, superior a todos los aromas que se superponían en el lugar, sintió su boca hacerse agua ante el aroma que había detectado, ese era perfecto, abrió los ojos, entonces vio el mundo diferente a como lo había visto antes, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos así como la sangre que estaba por conseguir, ella simplemente se dejó guiar por su instinto y desapareció del lugar dejando a todos atrás.

Llegó a una pequeña casa aparatada del centro del pequeño pueblo, ahí era en donde ese dulce aroma se sentía más fuerte, sus ojos seguían rojos, tanto que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, ella veía todo claramente, como si la noche no existiera; abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, el instinto la estaba guiando, seguía el aroma de la sangre, entró a una habitación de manera silenciosa, había una joven mujer durmiendo en la cama del lugar, era bella, eso no había que restárselo, a Lucy le pareció que era un ángel.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación eran las respiraciones del ángel y del demonio, con la vista recorría el cuerpo de la joven, era perfecto, una sencilla sabana de tela le cubría parte de las piernas dejando expuesta una de ellas y tenía el pecho cubierto solo con una delicada bata semitransparente.

Lucy podía ver como subía y bajaba su tórax al ritmo de la respiración suave y acompasada, lentamente acercó su cara a la de la joven, degustando el aroma de su sangre, con uno de sus finos dedos delineó los labios de ella, eran suaves y cálidos, con la punta de la nariz los acarició mientras que una de sus manos bajaba lentamente por el pecho de la joven sintiendo los latidos del corazón de esta, el aroma de la sangre de la joven la enviciaba, su mano se detuvo justo sobre una de las manos de la joven, acarició la mejilla de ésta con la punta de la nariz una vez más y alejó su rostro del de ella.

Suavemente atrajo para sí el brazo de la joven y degustó el aroma de su sangre por sobre la piel, solo tomaría un poco de esta, lo suficiente para calmar la sed. Se posicionó junto a la cama de la joven, el rojo de sus ojos brillaba intensamente en el momento en que ella le clavó los colmillos y rompió la piel, la joven solo dio un pequeño gemido entre sueños, Lucy seguía bebiendo, sintiendo la calidez de la sangre pasar a través de su garganta, su sabor era tan intenso como el aroma que emanaba; no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que se había parado del lugar, su repentino movimiento hizo que su presa se despertara y el grito de pánico por parte del ángel no se hizo esperar, entonces Lucy soltó la muñeca y a una velocidad sorprendente se colocó encima de ella con las piernas abiertas aprisionándole los brazos evitando que se levantara de la cama y tapándole la boca para que no gritara; los ojos de la joven reflejaban el miedo ante la mujer de ojos rojos que se encontraba sobre de ella, Lucy le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y la joven obedeció el mandato, Lucy sonrió complacida ante el hecho aun así no retiró la mano de su boca, lentamente se fue acercando a ella, con una mano volvió a recorrer el pecho de la joven hasta el cuello, la joven solo sentía temor al toque de Lucy, se estremecía al sentir la fría mano de ella sobre su piel.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza de la joven con la mano que aun cubría la boca de ésta dejando expuesto el cuello de su víctima, con la punta de la nariz recorría el suave cuello de la joven mientras su otra mano se volvía a posicionar sobre el pecho de ésta sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

\- Hubiese sido más fácil si no te hubieses despertado – le susurro de manera sensual en el oído a la joven, esta solo se estremeció al sentir el aliento de ella y su fría mano tocando la piel expuesta de su pecho en un ligero agarre de posesión, con la punta de su lengua rosó el cuello de la joven – relájate – le volvió a susurrar y la joven asintió con pánico, después de eso Lucy mostró los colmillos y se los enterró en el cuello sintiendo como la joven intentaba gritar por su vida pero su mano se lo impedía; Lucy sentía como se iba relajando, retiró la mano del pecho de la joven cuando sintió que los latidos de esta se habían vuelto más lentos, ella estaba muriendo – no hubieses despertado – le susurró al oído a la agonizante mujer que solo podía verla con pánico mientras quitaba su mano de la boca de esta y le daba un suave beso, sus labios ya estaban fríos.

No había sido consciente del alboroto que había provocado dentro de la habitación, sus ojos aún estaban rojos, la sangre de la joven no la había calmado, pareciera que solo alimentó más la sed, cuando giró sobre sus talones para salir del lugar vio en la puerta de la habitación a dos figuras más, completamente inmóviles, eran los padres de la muchacha que acababa de matar, ellos estaban contemplando con pánico los brillantes ojos rojos de esa creatura.

A una velocidad sorprendente atacó a uno de ellos, era la madre del ángel, la ansiedad había hecho que le destrozara el cuello por la fuerza del agarre que ella había ejercido haciendo que su mano quedara totalmente ensangrentada, cuando terminó de beber dejó caer el cuerpo; la otra figura seguía ahí, inmóvil por el pánico de la escena, entonces Lucy sonrió ante el hombre que tenía frente a ella, extendió una mano ensangrentada hacia ese hombre invitándolo a que se acercara a ella y, como si estuviera bajo el influjo de los ojos de Lucy, él se acercó a la futura causa de su muerte.

El demonio le sonrió y por reflejo el hombre también. Ella le enredó las manos en el cuello y pegó su delicado cuerpo al del hombre que le correspondió el abrazo, Lucy de alguna manera lo había seducido; las manos del hombre recorrieron la espalda de ella hasta llegar a sus muslos, los apretó con fuerza y la levantó ligeramente hacia sí, Lucy solamente le sonreía al hombre que la tenía levantada mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo, ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del hombre restregándose descaradamente contra el bulto en los pantalones de éste, ella le jaló el cabello haciendo que gimiera por la acción y le dejó expuesto el cuello, sin ceremonias le clavó los colmillos en este, el hombre solo gimió ante ese hecho y apretó más el agarre de las piernas de Lucy pegándola a una pared aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, movía las caderas rítmicamente estimulando a Lucy que solo podía hacer más profunda la mordida; llegó un punto en que el hombre dejó caer los brazos y Lucy tocó el suelo con sus pies, solo su agarre mantenía al hombre en su lugar.

Justo en el momento en que dejaba caer el cuerpo entraron Natsu y los demás, las dos parejas se encontraron sorprendidas de la escena que encontraron, ella había acabado con una familia entera en su primera noche, ni Romeo había hecho algo así, él se había controlado bastante en su primera noche, pero Lucy no, ella había dejado que su instinto la guiara y disfrutara de la cacería como pocos se permitían hacer. Lucy sonrió al ver a Natsu caminando hacia ella, sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad y se acercó al hombre causante de la felicidad de ella, se lanzó en un abrazó que él correspondió y le dio un frenético beso que Natsu contestó de igual manera mientras pegaba el cuerpo de ella al de él, sin importarle que ella estuviera manchada de la sangre de sus víctimas, cuando él rompió el beso le limpió la cara.

\- ¿Disfrutaste tu cena querida? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, ella solo le sonrió como respuesta – entonces es hora de regresar a la mansión – salieron de esa casa donde la suerte no les favoreció a esas personas. Ninguno de los acompañantes estaba en el lugar al momento en que ellos salieron, se habían ido de cacería también, el ver esa escena hizo que sus ojos brillaran por la sed que en ellos había.

Llegaron a la mansión antes de que el sol empezara a salir, pero una línea naranja en el horizonte les indicaba que pronto ascendería el astro rey, entraron por la puerta principal y fueron recibidos con las reverencias respectivas; Lisanna, que estaba saliendo de la biblioteca de la mansión también observó la llegada de la pareja así como las ropas manchadas de sangre de la mocosa, se acercó a ellos y con todo el veneno que había en su boca habló.

\- Veo que ha sido la primera cacería de la futura reina – les hizo una reverencia – la futura reina debería aprender a controlarse o podría poner en peligro su reinado – y les dedicó una fingida sonrisa.

\- Lisanna – llamó su atención Natsu mientras acercaba a Lucy a él – Lucy lo único que pone en peligro, es la vida del que se cruza en su camino – y se alejaron de ahí con rumbo al cuarto de la rubia. Lisanna se quedó quieta en su lugar, sintiendo su odio crecer a cada momento en contra de esa mocosa.

Después de que superara su lapsus de celos, se dirigió al segundo piso, ya era tarde y el sol se estaba asomando, iba a entrar a su habitación cuando unos fuertes ruidos llamaron su atención; los conocía, sabía lo que eran esos ruidos, así que se acercó al lugar de donde provenían, era el cuarto de la mocosa.

Tan suavemente como pudo entreabrió la puerta, la escena que vio hizo que su odio creciera aún más, Natsu estaba entre las sabanas haciéndole el amor a Lucy, nunca había visto a Natsu de esa manera, tan salvaje, tan apasionado, jamás había visto que sus ojos cambiaran a rojo mientras la tomaba a ella, pero con Lucy era diferente, sus ojos mostraban deseo, pasión que desbordaba y el rojo de sus ojos era algo que hipnotizaba, los gruñidos que salían de su garganta solo demostraban todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, sus manos recorrían cada recoveco del cuerpo de Lucy haciendo que ella gimiera ante cada estimulo que él le regalaba; Lucy enredaba las piernas a las caderas del pelirrosa haciendo que él penetrara más en ella, sintiéndolo hasta el límite de su cuerpo y deseando sentirlo todavía más, besos llenos de pasión eran dados y correspondidos de la misma manera, los gemidos de ella eran ahogados con los besos de él, sus uñas eran enterradas en la espalda masculina con cada nueva envestida que le daba haciendo que ella gimiera sonoramente ante la acción, hilos de saliva y gotas de sudor brillaban a la luz del sol que empezaba a colarse por la ventana, los ojos de Lucy también brillaban por el deseo y la lujuria que sentía al estar siendo devorada de diversas formas por Natsu, sus ojos también estaban rojos.

\- Muérdeme – fue un susurro que escuchó Lisanna cuando Natsu rompió uno de los besos y Lucy arqueaba la espalda por el placer de esa nueva embestida, ella no se había movido de ese lugar, algo la hacía quedarse viendo la escena, sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Lucy hizo lo que le pidió el hombre, posicionó sus colmillos en el cuello de él y los clavó rompiendo la piel, un gruñido de placer claramente audible salió de la garganta de Natsu ante la acción de su mujer, Lisanna solo veía la sangre de Natsu escurrir de su cuello y de los labios de Lucy, estaba hipnotizada por el acto, tantos años pidiendo ser ella la que bebiera la sangre de él y esa mocosa lo había hecho en menos de quince días, la odiaba, eso era algo que tenía muy en claro; Lucy había cerrado los ojos mientras mordía a Natsu, sintiendo la calidez y dulzura de su sangre, sintiendo el placer que él le propiciaba en sus constantes vaivenes penetrándola durante el tiempo en que ella tenía sus labios pegados al cuello de él, mientras despegaba los labios de la herida que le había provocado a Natsu abrió los ojos y los enfocó en Lisanna que seguía viendo a través de la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, la ojiazul al ver los rojos ojos de Lucy mirándola salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo escuchando un último gemido de la rubia.

Ellos habían escuchado cuando Lisanna había abierto la puerta para ver, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, nada importaba, solo ellos y el placer que sentían al unir sus cuerpos.

 **—o—**

Las otras dos parejas regresaron a la mansión cuando el sol estaba completamente fuera del horizonte, era una suerte que la mansión estuviese ubicada en medio de un bosque, que aunque el sol no los matara, si les causaba daño, habían llegado tarde a propósito, la pareja de nobles se había perdido en la cacería, el compromiso de ellos ya era un hecho, se iban a casar, eso era también un hecho, pero que ellos se contuvieran hasta ese momento era algo que no iba a pasar, ni con ellos ni con nadie que hubiese encontrado a su pareja, el matrimonio era solo una simple formalidad, una excusa para hacer fiesta y mostrar a tu pareja para que nadie más se acercara, aunque al formar el vínculo de pertenencia mutua quedaban marcados, el matrimonio era un vínculo tan fuerte como la sangre misma.

Wendy y Romeo también se habían perdido durante la cacería, ellos habían terminado en una casa de campo que les pertenecía a ellos, habían notado la actitud de Lucy y de Natsu al momento de darse el beso en esa casa, Romeo recordaba cómo había reaccionado al momento de despertar y beber la sangre, sabía que su prima reaccionaria igual y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, Wendy lo llevó a esa casa después de que hubiesen terminado de cenar.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Romeo la atrajo hacia él y ella no opuso resistencia, la sola presencia de Wendy hacia que Romeo olvidara todo y saliera el instinto primitivo que había descubierto la primera vez que la había hecho su mujer, era como si el cuerpo de ambos se complementara de una extraña manera, le gustaba sentirla cuando la tomaba, la forma en que arqueaba la espalda cuando el placer la recorría, en como gemía, como le enterraba las uñas en la espalda y la forma en que ella tomaba su sangre, todo eso hacía en que él se sintiera de ella.

\- Muérdeme – le susurró Wendy cuando él la estaba haciendo su mujer, su padre le dijo que Romeo volvería a probar la sangre de uno de ellos para que tuviera la visión completa así como lo haría Lucy, y nadie mejor que ella para darle la sangre de un sangrepura, así el vínculo de pertenencia mutua se asentaría en ambos, ella seria de él así como él había sido de ella la primera vez que lo mordió.

Romeo hizo lo que la peliazul le pidió, le clavó los colmillos y empezó a beber su sangre, era la primera vez que lo hacía, ella siempre lo mordía a él, pero él nunca había tenido el deseo de morderla a ella, no hasta que ella se lo pidió en ese momento, la sangre de ella era dulce, diferente a todas las sangres pero similar a las que le dio para despertarlo.

Regresaron a la mansión a petición de Wendy y en el camino se encontraron con los nobles, ellos detectaron el aroma que los cubría a ambos, el vínculo de ellos ya era oficial. Cuando cruzaron las puertas de la mansión ya no había nadie en el lugar, todos ya se habían retirado a descansar, pero el sonido de un portazo y un grito les dio a entender que Lisanna ya sabía que el vínculo de Natsu y Lucy era un hecho.

Lucy se había convertido en la pareja de Natsu, la nueva reina de todos.

Cada uno partió a su habitación, pero un rato después, Jellal y Romeo se colaron en las habitaciones de sus respectivas mujeres, ellos aún no habían terminado de afianzar ese vínculo.

 **—o—**

\- Silver – llamó la voz calmada de un hombre - ¿Mandaste el mensaje al rey?

\- Por supuesto – decía con voz aburrida.

\- Excelente – felicitó – eso hará que la despierten más rápido, solo nos falta que Lisanna haga bien su trabajo.

\- Ahora que no es consciente de ello, puede que realice mejor la misión – habló otro hombre – hipnotizarla fue una medida… un tanto desesperada ¿No crees, Zeref?

\- Tuve que hacerlo, aunque es su última oportunidad, si falla en esta misión me encargare de destrozarla yo mismo.

\- Entonces, por el bien de la princesita, espero que haga bien su trabajo – Silver dio un bostezo – a Ultear le gusta jugar con ella – y se fue de la habitación, Erick y Zeref se quedaron en el lugar.

\- Zeref, ¿crees que ese libro se encuentre en esa mansión?

\- Es la una de las grandes casas de los sangrepura que nos falta investigar – se cruzó de piernas tras su escritorio – sin contar que es la casa del nuevo rey; desde que los anteriores dejaron el trono en manos de su único hijo y de su mujer, he estado buscando ese libro.

\- ¿La sangre de ella no le dijo nada?

\- Solo pude encontrar una frase "Lágrimas de Luna", esa mujer era sorprendente – se recostó en el respaldo de su silla – ni haciendo que ella viera lo que yo quería pude sacarle más información que esa, era como si pudiera neutralizar los recuerdos en su sangre.

\- Eso nos dice mucho sobre el poder de los sangrepura ¿me pregunto cómo serán las visones que pasan de unos a otros?

\- Eso es algo que tenemos que averiguar si queremos controlarlos a todos.

\- Eso es lo malo de ser un noble – dijo con pesar – nosotros solo heredamos un poco del poder de nuestros padres, pero jamás las visiones.

\- Supongo que es por seguridad, no quieren exponer el secreto mejor guardado a alguien que no sea de la misma condición, es algo tan egoísta por parte de ellos.

\- ¿Los demás sangrepura no sospechan que estamos buscando el libro? – estaba intrigado, llevaban años buscando un libro que se dice no existe en las bibliotecas de los sangrepura, que le resultaba increíble que no los hubiesen cuestionado sobre eso desde hace tiempo.

\- No, y si sospecharan algo no lo demostrarían ante nosotros – sonrió – lo hemos hecho de una manera tan sutil, que muy pocos se darían cuenta de nuestras intenciones al visitarlos.

\- Visitas que no pasan de ser una muestra de respeto ante los ojos de ellos, son tan arrogantes – escupió con desprecio

\- Es por eso que su era llegará a su fin tan pronto como podamos poner nuestras manos en ella y en ese libro.

\- Obtendremos la corona…

\- …ante los ojos del mismo rey.

 **—o—**

* * *

 **•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _La autora les desea una feliz navidad :D si, sé que es jueves y yo dije "martes/miercoles" pero en mi defensa diré que estaba más ocupada de lo habitual. Prometo intentar actualizar cuando digo. Disfruten este capitulo lleno de interesantes misterios, si alguien se hace una idea sobre como va a terminar esto, digamelo, quiero saber que tan predecible es esta historia jejeje_

 _El próximo capítulo lo subiré el **Lunes/Martes**. Gracias a los que leen la historia :D Dejen **Review** y cuentenme si les gusta o no :D_

 ** _Feliz Navidad guapuras de lectores :D -corazoncitos everywhere-_**


End file.
